Warped
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Future Meets Past! Devlin, Ken, and Eliza are back to break Devlin's car, sending all three of them back in time to have some fun messing around and ruining the lives of our three other favorite teens. *Gwevin!
1. Warped

**A/N: since I loved writing Eliza and Ken and Dev so much, Future Meets Past! Enjoy! This will be fun!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for Eliza and Sky. And maybe Devlin's car.**

* * *

The girl wrapped the red strands of hair into a tightly woven braid. "Dev!" she called, hoping her brother was somewhere nearby. "I need you! Like, now please!"

He came into the bathroom where his sister was, silent as a shadow. Her gaze flicked back up to the mirror to find him standing right behind her, dark demeanor reflected in his chocolate eyes. Her heart skipped a beat for a second and she turned around to lightly punch him.

Devlin's only response was a weak and delayed, "Ow."

Eliza looked in the mirror to find her braid had come out. "I swear, if you keep sneaking up on me, I may have to take your head off."

This got the boy to do a mock death take, running one finger across his neck and then sticking his tongue out and letting his eyes roll into the back of his head.

His sister smiled through her anger. "Okay, so can you go get my bag and stuff out of my room? I need it. My cell is in there and I gotta text Cam to tell him I can't hit the library today."

"You? The library?" Devlin snickered. He pulled the black hood of his sweatshirt over his head, and sank back against the wall behind him. "I never would've guessed in a million years. Or did you set a date then now you're ditching him for 'soccer practice'?" The older of the two made sure his air quotes were perfectly timed.

"Ditching," she breathed. It made her sound so much more criminal, but it didn't bother her one bit. "And I have never been into a library unless Ken dragged me there." The ebony haired girl pulled the red highlights into a braid and actually got around to tying it off this time. "So where are you off to today?"

He grinned. "'Soccer practice'."

"Yeah, right!" Eliza snorted. She reached back and flipped the hood off his head. "You haven't played a sport in your life. I should know."

"Does kicking alien butt with you and Kenji count?" Devlin retorted.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped up her things. "No." Eliza whipped around and deliberately hit Devlin with the red braid. "Now can we chill today?"

"Hola mi amigos!" Ken yelled coming around a corner to scare the crap out of Eliza and win a slap from her. His friend only smiled and gave a short laugh. He rubbed his chest where the girl's fist had made contact. "Okay, so guess what!"

"Dare we guess?" Devlin snickered.

Eliza shook her head. "Just spill. I gotta get my phone." She headed further into the ranch style house and reached her room to find her bag sitting on the desk where she left it.

"He's going to tell us that Dad was tricking out my poor pickup truck."

"I hate how you do that," Ken snorted, falling back on the girl's bed as she turned, flipping open her phone. "I mean, you just choose not to most of the time, but whenever you want to it's just like 'BOOM! Did you forget I can read your mind?' Come on, Dev, you gotta cut it out, you stupid mind reader!"

"Not a mind reader," the oldest snorted in disgust. "I can probe minds, not read them. Reading is just hearing every thought from everywhere. Probing is looking for specifics." He pulled the hood up over his face once again, his eyes disappearing in the darkness.

The girl shut her phone. "So what'd Dad do? New engine? Warp drive? New chained tires? More horsepower?" She looked out her window for a moment before turning her glinting green eyes to Ken. "Or maybe he just fixed the windshield."

All three laughed at that. "Okay, so seriously," Eliza started. "What are we going to do today? No aliens because Ben and Dad got that covered and then no soccer and no school and no library and no parties and no guys and nothing to do at all!" She had paced all the way across the room and grabbed Devlin's shoulders. "FIND SOMETHING TO DO!"

"HUG A TREE!"

Two pairs of green and brown eyes flitted to Ken who had bolted up right and hit his head on the top bunk. "Why?" the Levin siblings asked at the same time.

"I have no idea…" He sank back into the mass of pillows and blankets, disappearing into them.

Eliza shrugged before a demonic gleam entered her eyes. "Let's go see what Dad did to the car."

Devlin finally found the heart to defend the only ride that carried the three of them around town without exploding every few minutes. "Okay, no. The poor car gets enough torture as it is, and who knows what Dad did to it. It could be rigged with a bomb."

He got strange looks from them.

"Fine," he snorted, being the first one out of Eliza's pale red and brown room. Weird colors, but she liked it.

Devlin dove into his own gray and white room to grab his worn leather wallet and a titanium cell phone off the pile of trashed phones before heading out to meet up with Eliza and Ken in the garage.

"Be careful!" came a soft call from the kitchen. The voice could be identified as Gwendolyn Levin. She was always so busy with the other two kids of the house. And Kevin, of course. Keeping him out of trouble was a full time job.

"'Kay!" Eliza and Ken called at the same time.

The two rounded a corner to find Devlin already there. The girl rolled her eyes, saying, "I really don't care how you do that or why you insist on doing it to bother us, but I really, really don't care."

"You already said that," the younger boy pointed out only to get an elbow in his ribcage and probably a light brown bruise later. "I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." Eliza pushed the red braid from her eyes and headed past her brother who was leaning against a wall and snickering evilly. He was never mean or anything, but bothering them both was his version of twisted fun.

The truck was black with mud around the undercarriage and very old. It's hood was dented in more than one place and the back was covered in dirt from carrying around aliens whenever Devlin decided to carry them back home. The tires were old, probably shouldn't have even been driving with them on. But the boy did anyways. It was caked in orange and gold rust, the paint peeling in many places. The leather inside was practically shredded, with fluff and springs coming out. None of the passengers ever minded.

Ken fell into the backseat next to Eliza only to be pushed right back out because her paranoia. She would never sit in the passenger seat. The brunette boy's head was braced from hitting the concrete garage floor by Devlin's foot. "Dude, you just got hit by a girl."

He grinned. "Dude, you just got your best friend pushed out of a car by a girl."

The older shrugged, not really caring. He reached down to help Kenny up. Then the dark one held his hand over the hood of the car, charging the engine to life with his powers. "Dad can do anything to this car, but he can't even get me a running engine that I don't have to start up manually."

Eliza rolled her eyes and sank into the backseat more. "Well, we can both start up the car and keys aren't even needed. Why bother getting an engine?"

"It'd be nice," Devlin hissed. "He loves his car more than he loves us and he doesn't have the decency to give me a nice engine just so I can get to school everyday."

"But you get to school everyday," Ken pointed out.

With a shrug, Devlin turned to his friend in the passenger seat. "Yeah, but more than once I've had to take my bike and nearly got hit by a car a few times. More than once, Dad's nearly hit me with his car."

"On accident or on purpose?" was Ken's compelled question.

"Both."

Kenny just shook his head. "I feel for you guys."

"Don't," the Levin siblings said. Both hated sympathy and responded to everything with apathy.

Silently, the engine kept purring as the three looked everywhere for something new that Kevin had added in.

"Nothing," came the report from Eliza in the back.

"Nothin'," Devlin sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to feel the air conditioning on his skin.

"Diddly-squat!" Ken huffed, reaching over to play with the window, rolling it up and down and up and down and up and down.

Devlin was easily irritated with this, but his control was good whereas Eliza-

"CUT IT OUT OR I SWEAR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT INTO A MILLION PIECES AND POUND YOUR FACE BACK TO THE STONEAGE AND FEED YOU TO A DINOSAUR WITH HUGE TEETH!" The girl's anger was a bit explosive.

Both boys only turned to look back at her, green eyes filled with uninterrupted rage and fury. Then she found the heart to smooth her hair back and hope she didn't look like a maniac after that. "Sorry guys."

"No problem," Devlin laughed, waving it off. He had been fired off at more than once by not just Eli, but almost his entire family. The anger issues had grown on his mother, but it was his father who almost always got fierce. Devlin was the one who just hid out in his room until it all blew over, which could take…a while. It wasn't uncommon.

Ken was just staring back at her. "Um… what if it's a vegetarian dinosaur?"

Devlin found a reason to snicker again.

"Never mind," Eliza sighed, leaning back again. She closed her eyes, venting out the anger, knowing she could calm down easily enough.

"So what'd he do to the car?" Ken whined, growing impatient. "I saw him messing with it."

That got Devlin to raise an eyebrow. "Messing with it as in how?"

Kenny shrugged. "Under the hood."

"That explains a lot," Eliza groaned, jumping out of the backseat and going forward to lift the hood with Devlin right behind her. Her brother was looking over her shoulder at the rusty engine with its low horsepower. "I mean, if it's under the hood, it's not inside."

"But I could've electrocuted myself," Devlin pointed out. His dark eyes scanned across the machines and wires inside. "Like, if it was something dangerous, it could've died or blew up the house."

Eliza grinned and added, "Again."

He sighed. "Not my fault."

The girl reached further into the engine to find something that wasn't rusted and blackened with leaking oil. "Got it." Her finger crossed a button and it went off. "Oh crap," she murmured, wondering whether she should run or tell Devlin or both. "Um… Dev, maybe-"

"YOU BROKE THE CAR THIS TIME! NOT ME!" Devlin said, backing away slightly to find himself running into one of the other family members of the house.

"Devlin, what'd you do?" a sleepy-eyed brunette girl asked, her blue eyes flicking open when she saw her older brother's face. Her hair came down in thick waves down to her shoulders and her face innocent. "What's going on?"

He picked her up and put her back inside the doorframe to the house. "Sky, don't tell Mom and Dad. Promise?"

The tiny eight-year-old nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, Devie. Pinky promise!" She held out her pinky and the teen locked his with hers for a mere second.

"Be good." He kissed his little sister's forehead lightly before closing the door to keep her inside and heading back to Eliza who was in full panic mode and screaming for Devlin to get his scrawny gothic butt back over to her to fix it. He cleared his way back across the room in a few strides.

Just in time too. The entire place was warped in a funnel of blue and gray, taking all three teens and the beat up truck with it.

* * *

**A/N: just the beginning. Give it some time. Their personalities will become more defined soon. Devlin, the responsible one and probably the obvious leader. Eli, takes the place of the rebel. Kenny… comic relief. Enjoy! R&R please!**

**~Sky**


	2. Finding

**A/N: another chappie of Warped! It'll grow to practically a series of one-shots of Eliza and Ken and Devlin annoying Kevin and Gwen and Ben. Fun, right?! Yeah, I got a few good ideas already. Should start after this chapter or the next one or so. Pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. It'd be about Kevin if it was and Gwen would've dieddddd….. oopz. I shuld've left that out.**

* * *

Ken looked up, scared to see what had happened. As long as nothing was destroyed, it couldn't be terrible. His electric green eyes moved around. "Guys, nothing happened."

"Wha?" Eliza had the guts to look around. She saw the same garage. The truck sat in the same place it had before, looking the same as it did when the blue lights enveloped them. It was still the same truck. She reached down and hugged it. "Thank God!" she said, looking to the ceiling.

There was only one who found things out of place. "I think that's an understatement." Devlin's dark eyes searched the garage. "The car's gone." He looked and found that the green and black racing striped car was missing from its usual position. "And the big crack on the floor is gone. The one that Dad smashed into the concrete with a sledge hammer."

Eliza looked down and smiled. "I always loved that crack. It was funny when it filled up with water and then weird cats would come and drink out of it. I liked the blue one."

"And there's no paint on the walls. It's gray. Very, very gray. Kinda boring."

"Welcome to your entire wardrobe," Eliza laughed and gave her brother a good smack on the shoulder. "Very drab." She plucked the cloth off his shoulder and then released it when Devlin smacked her hand.

They were always a love/hate sibling relationship.

Jumping from the passenger seat of the car, Ken hit the floor, ready for anything. "I couldn't see that from in there."

Devlin felt the offense. "Blame it on the truck. Of course." He banged his fist down on the hood. "So he fixed the garage by breaking my truck and I'm very confused now." He looked around one last time. "And there's not near as much tech."

That got them all to freak out. "No tech?" Kenny asked, looking around and getting into some sort of ninja position. "What did your idiot father do?"

Eliza jumped into action to defend her father. "Don't call him an idiot. You're the idiot around here." She went over to the nearest tool chest. She opened a few of the drawers. "There's only… normal stuff. Oh. My. Gosh. What happened? What'd you do? Dev, fix it!"

He held his hands up in innocence. "I'll fix it, I'll fix it." He sighed and leaned against the hood. "Well, help me figure out what happened."

"YOU BROKE IT!" Eliza came over and began hitting her brother, tears in her eyes. "JUST FIX IT, DEVLIN!"

Knowing she was frustrated, he wrapped his arms around his sister and let her cry into his chest for a few minutes.

Ken just stared on, unaware of everything going on around him. "What happened with the sledge hammer anyways?"

He got daggers in a glare from Devlin. The older boy held his sister, keeping her quieted for the moment. It wasn't easy to take care of her all the time. Especially like that. When she was a nervous wreck or impatient, she could get explosive. It happened. A lot.

Eventually, she fell silent. "Better now?" Devlin asked her.

"Did you fix it?"

"No."

"Then not exactly." She pushed him away, crawling into the backseat, leaving the back door open and curled up. "I really, really, really super really, don't like this. At all."

Devlin shrugged, falling against the hood. "Help me out and I'll fix it."

Ken breathed a little, huffing out so it ruffled his bangs. "With what?"

"Have you not been listening for the last fifteen minutes?!"

The younger boy fell silent. Then he asked, "What were we talking about again?"

Devlin felt the need to bang his head into the nearest rock solid wall he could find and smash his brain to bits. He ignored it.

"Oh God. The car is coming. Dad is going to freak!" Eliza buried her tear streaked, red-eyed face in her knees. "If he kills us, will you guys protect me?"

"No." Both boys replied at once. They were both running to try and hide in the back of the pickup. Sadly, neither was small enough to duck down comfortably without being seen if someone were looking.

* * *

Ben was in the back, protesting strongly against going back to the garage before hitting up Mr. Smoothy. "All I'm saying is that I need smoothie to live on! You can't just, like, forget about the smoothies! I need them! You're killing me slowly and painfully!" He went into the whole dramatic monologue.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Must. Have. Smoothie." Ben had reached over the driver's seat and shook Kevin's shoulders.

"Touch me, you die."

Ben instantly dove back into the seat, hoping to still have his life intact by the end of the day. "Sorry."

"What's that car doing there?" Gwen asked. She'd caught sight of this black, old and rusty pickup truck. It was dented in the hood in more than one place and she could see the torn interior. "It's junk."

Kevin's eyes diverted to the wreck. "It's a garage. Do you forget that sometimes? People come. They bring their cars. They want me to fix them. That one probably needs fixing. And a lot of it." He analyzed it over again. "Scratch that. A whole heck of a lot. Dented hood, bent fenders, probably rusted over engine. Might not even run."

Something was still bothering Gwen. "So where's the owner?"

The dark teen shrugged. "Back in five?"

"Yeah, right."

"No one would even want to steal that car, so what does it matter?" Kevin pulled his car into the spot it practically lived in. "You could leave that hunk of junk in the garage with the keys in the ignition and with new wheels but not even a criminal desperate for a getaway vehicle would go to steal it. They'd have to be the dumbest crook in the world."

"You would know," Ben chuckled, getting out and slamming the car door behind him.

Kevin snarled, "Let it go, Tennyson."

* * *

The three other teens shuddered in their places. Eliza had fallen to the floor, hoping to be hidden and hidden well. It didn't work very well. The red streak in her hair stood out too well against the blackness inside. Devlin and Ken were clinging to the pickup for dear life.

"Why did we come here again?" Ben asked. He was ready to head into the backroom and look for a smoothie that he left there a few days ago to see if it had grown moldy yet, but resisted.

"Because I wasn't supposed to be on break that long."

"You were gone for an entire football game," Gwen pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Her emerald eyes dug into Kevin's skin.

"Exactly. And now this car is here and I'm going to be in trouble. I have to pay to stay here you know. I don't get to just chill all the time." Kevin threw the keys to his car over on the tool chest. One of the drawers was left open. "Okay, who's here and who messed with my stuff?" he called, leaning against the nearest wall for support and putting on the bad boy appeal again.

"We're dead. We're dead," Ken whimpered, praying for dear life. "He's going to kill us. We're going to die. I didn't even get another smoothie. This is the end. We're dead."

"SHUT UP!" Devlin hissed in a loud whisper. He realized quickly after that the art of keeping slient kind of included the whole 'being silent' part.

Just then, a red haired form rounded on the truck. "Found 'em," a female voice announced to the other two. "Couple of morons by the looks of it."

"They are _**not**_ morons!" Eliza defended quickly, jumping up from the backseat, her feet hitting the garage's concrete flooring. "They're _**my**_ morons."

Devlin flipped over and slid out of the back. "Of course we are," he sighed with a disgusted snort. He got to his feet and pulled Kenny from the back of the car. His earthen eyes flicked to the girl.

Dark reddish hair. Emerald green eyes. Petite frame. Arms folded in agitation. How many people looked like that? "Kenny," he said, his voice sounding scared and weird.

The other boy looked at her. His face changed from confusion to recognition. "Oh my God, it's Gwen!"

"How do you know my name?" Gwen asked, her eyebrow arching.

"Is it Cash and J.T.?" asked Ben. "I'll kick their butts if you want me to." He cracked his knuckles and Kevin was quick to join in on his fight mode warm-up. "It won't be a problem. I don't mind."

The girl was looking over both boys. One had jet black hair and deep brown eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar. His face was chiseled nicely and his mouth was bent in something that looked like an upside down crooked smile. Sweet, but weird.

Strangely enough, the other one had muddy brown hair in a mop cut around his face. It was adorable and his smile was plastered on like a moron. But his eyes were a brighter green coloring than she was used to seeing with Ben-

"Guys!" she called, stepping back a little.

"Ken, did you threaten her?" Eliza immediately accused. She turned to look at them both and saw Gwen. "Oh. Crap."

"Eli, it's Gwen!" Ken yelled, trying to run only to find Ben and Kevin battle prepared.

"I just noticed." Eliza was the first to put up a pink mana shield around both boys and herself. "Pause and rewind." Once everyone was silent, the girl continued. "Names please," she asked, pointing to Kevin and Ben, pretty much already knowing but wanting the clarification.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," the brunette boy asked, his hand poised over the watch device on his wrist. The hourglass symbol was clearly visible.

"Already cleared that one up with the Omnitrix," Devlin called to his sister. He looked back to see her standing close to the truck, ready to absorb the metal if necessary. "Next." He tilted his head to the dark teen next to Ben.

"Kevin Ethan Levin." His dark eyes scanned the other teens in the garage. "And since you already know Gwen, how about we get your names?"

Each of them exchanged glances. "Can we have a huddle first?"

"Wha?" Kevin began, but the mana bubble was placed around him and Ben and another around Gwen. The other teens moved closer and bent around each other.

Devlin was the first to speak up, being the leader. "What are we supposed to tell them?"

"You're the man with the plan, Dev!" Ken said, staring at his friend. "It's your job! We fight with you, not come up with the attack! That's what we keep you around for. That, and it'd get kinda lonely."

Snorting, Devlin gave an unappreciative, "Thanks."

"We can't just tell our parents that they're our parents!" Eliza was exploding with questions, confusion, and panic, which was not a good combination. "They'll flip out! Dad could pound our faces in and Mom will ground us forever and Ben... I don't know. He's Ben. And how are we supposed to get back? And if we tell them, it'll alter the past! Then we could change the future and destroy the world! It's hard to tell! Plus, we can't get back!"

"'Liza-" Devlin started, but was cut off.

Her face was flushing red. "We can't get back! Oh my god! How will I be able to live? I can't stay in the past forever! None of us can! We're going to die alone and cold and stuck in a totally sucky past!"

"We might-"

"Fix it, Devlin!" She looked at her brother desperately, her jade gaze piercing him. "Please, just fix it."

"Are you guys going to let us out any time soon?" Kevin called from the other side of the garage. His fist was against the mana bubble. "Remember that we can pound you to bits."

Ken sighed. He looked over to the two other boys in pink bubbles. "He doesn't know how true that is…"

"Let 'em out," Devlin told his sister.

Her hand flashed pink for a moment and the mana fell around the other teens.

"Now _your_ names," Ben said, folding his arms across his chest. His angry pose was one of which all three other teens were familiar with.

"Tell them?" Ken asked Devlin.

The other boy replied with a quick nod, barely noticeable. He moved over to the car, sucking the power from it in case there was a fight. Good thing his electrical powers were invisible to any eyes but his own. Blue sparks jumped from the engine into his skin.

"You wanna start?" Eliza offered Ken and fell back closer to Devlin.

He huffed again, his bangs flapping against his forehead. "I take it there's no choice," he muttered furiously. "Kenneth Anthony Tennyson." He held up his wrist, flashing his own Omnitrix to the other teens. It was a lesser version of Ben's because it hadn't yet hit the upgrade point.

Their faces shifted from curiosity to pure shock. Each pair of eyes widened. Ben's jaw happened to drop at that point.

"He another cousin I didn't know about?" Kevin asked, looking to Ben and then to Gwen.

"Never met him in my life," Ben breathed, his face stunned. His green eyes were dumbfounded at the sight before him. A second Omnitrix? That was a good joke for the day. "Gwen?"

"Nope." The girl was looking closely at him. "But he looks like you."

Ken mumbled, "I wonder why." He stepped back, falling against the beat up truck that was Devlin's "ride". "Next," he said.

Eliza and her brother exchanged nervous glances. "Dev." The girl was the first to speak up. She volunteered Devlin for it. Of course. He was always first or second. Depended on what was going on.

He let out a quiet growl and looked at the three teens. "Devlin Carson Levin."

That got Gwen and Ben's eyes to move to Kevin. "A cousin we don't know about?" Gwen asked softly, staring at the new teen and finding a few too many similarities between him and Kevin.

"Never seen him before." Kevin was looking beyond the hood and dark clothes and found the dark eyes disturbingly like his own.

"He looks like you," Ben told his friend.

With a roll of his eyes, he muttered, "I noticed." And it was strange. "And last but not least, the girly," Kevin said, pointing to the dark haired girl with a streak of bright red on one side at her bangs. She was slight and petite, but built with underlying layers of muscle, hidden beneath the surface of her tight red t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"For one, I'm not a 'girly'. For two, you need a better attitude. And three, for your information, it's Elizabeth Marina Levin."

"This is getting a little too creepy for my liking," Gwen stated, getting a little closer to Ben and Kevin.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because I always wanted a daughter named that." Her gaze swept the other girl, head to toe.

Eliza reached over and lightly punched Devlin. "We should change her mind now! See! I could totally change my name right now!"

"What?" Kevin asked, his voice confused. "So you're saying that you could change your name by telling Gwen to change her mind now and that works _how_?"

Gwen was finally starting to understand. "They're from the future."

"With a car like that?" Kevin scoffed. "My car is from the present and it's in better shape than that _thing_."

Devlin jumped into defense. "Then would you mind fixing it in the future! I mean, your car is the coolest thing and I have to jumpstart my engine to get it to run! What's with that?! It's not even fair!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Ben tried to catch up on all this new information. "So you're from the future?"

Ken, Eliza, and Devlin nodded, each of their heads ducking down faintly.

"Are there smoothies in the future?"

Eliza jumped to sit on the hood of the car. "Yeah."

"But they got alien flavors on Earth now! They're brand new!" Ken was going into smoothie talking mode and Devlin gave him a quick head slap to shut him up before he got started and hyped about it.

"And who exactly are you in the future?" Ben asked, still incredulous about it all.

Deciding to be blunt about it, Eliza just said, "We're your kids."

Yeah, that got more jaws to drop. Ben's could've fallen to the floor if he didn't collapse first.

Gwen's hand went to her mouth and she bit her lip, wondering how to deal with this in a way that wasn't weird.

"This could be fun!" Kevin laughed his head off.

**A/N: they have their moments. Lol. The guys and Eli are just naturally funny whereas Gwen is the only one who actually has to _try_. These will get funnier but I kind of had to reintroduce everyone. How will they get back? I have no idea. R&R! hope you enjoyed! More will come soon!**

**~Sky**


	3. Power

**A/N: okay, im slowly working on this. again, ur gunna hafta wait until I can transform this into Dev, Eli, and Kenny bugging the crap outta the Force (btw, mite b callin them that from now on cuz it's easier than typing out all the names cuz that takes absolutely FOREVER!!!) and I need sumthin shorter than typin out the future crew's names too. Suggestions are definitely welcomed!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone but Eliza. and Devlin's truck.**

* * *

"Great way to be anticlimactic," Devlin hissed to his sister. His nostrils flared and he glared at her for less than a second before his gaze softened, knowing that they all needed each other now more than ever. "You know, you are a real pain sometimes."

Eliza just gave a little grin, which vanished quickly.

"So are you guys siblings?" Gwen had the voice to ask, sounding young to their ears since they'd hear her yell at them for most of their lives.

"No," Devlin replied blandly as Eliza said, "Nope," at the same time. Kenny made the mistake of saying, "I'd have to shoot myself!" with a weak laugh. And standing between the Levin siblings to get his fair share of double sided punches.

He regretted saying almost everything that came out of his mouth around them.

Ben took a quick step back. None of them had even seen him get up. "So your…"

"Yeah." Devlin knew this would get complicated to the point where only he understood it. "Kenny is Ben's son. Me and Eliza… not so much." Now explaining the point of Gwen and Kevin's future… it could alter the future, causing them to not even exist.

"I still wonder why I hang out with them," Ken said. "I really do."

Yes, he got another slight punch from them both.

"So who are your parents?" Gwen asked, eyeing them both and seeing their resemblance to Kevin. Pointed features on Devlin's face along with his dark eyes and silent but strong attitude on everything. With Eliza, her face was stone cold, but she was simpler. Her features were more slight and easy, her skin a few shades darker than her brother's. Wearing a royal blue jacket with bits of silver glitter everywhere and a red and black tank underneath gave off that 'mess with me, you die' vibe. Gwen wasn't a big fan of that.

"Um…" the dark haired girl stared but got an elbow in the side from her brother with a tiny static shock that he tended to give off every now and then. "Can't say." She finished that with an irritated huff which sent her red hair that hung over her eyes flying in every direction.

Kevin's face twisted in anger. "So you don't know, or you won't tell?" If he had abandoned them, he'd never be able to forgive himself. With the last name of Levin, it was hard to say it could be anyone else. He was tempted to rip off the ID mask.

"Won't tell," Eli said.

"Might change the future," added Devlin.

Ken just nodded and smiled, pretending he knew what was going on. It usually worked.

Ben did the exact same thing. Like father, like son.

Gwen analyzed the two siblings again while Ben and Ken inadvertently had a staring contest. A couple of idiots with eyes. Devlin looked so much like Kevin it couldn't be a coincidence. She kind of liked it, really. Smart, funny, charming. He didn't act like it though. Then it hit. "Oh my god, it's me, isn't it?" she asked.

She got a sort of sympathetic face from Devlin and a chuckling grin from his sister. "Yup," the latter of the two said, her emerald eyes twinkling.

Kevin was oblivious this, the words blowing right over his dark haired head. "What am I missing here?" he asked slowly to be sure he didn't overlook anything. Too bad he was clueless to all of it.

"Let him go?" Eliza asked, wondering if Kevin would even be capable of understanding it in the first place. Gwen's eyes also met her son's. "I mean, Dev, he's going to figure it out eventually."

"Figure what out?!" whined Kevin impatiently.

Devlin just gave a tiny nod. "Let him go."

Eli smiled. She liked being smarter than the one con artist who had beaten her out of so many deals in the past. Or in the future. Or whatever. She shook her head just thinking about it.

"So what happened?" Ben asked, regaining a bit of his brain that he had left. "Why are you guys here? Something you need me to help with because I-"

"Saved the whole entire universe," chanted the other five teenagers in the garage, making it echo louder than normal in the room of concrete and metal. "We know, Ben."

His jaw dropped again and he lapsed into silence once more.

Devlin resumed his place as leader. "You tell us." He reached into the backseat of his black truck and fished out the piece of equipment that wasn't covered in rust. "This was in the engine and Eliza… Yeah, I'm guessing she broke it or something." He followed up with an "Ow" as his sister hit him. That seemed to happen a lot. They both got the violent genes, but it seemed to come out more from Eliza.

Kevin reached out to catch it and Devlin tossed the technology. Gently landing in Kevin's palm, he held it close to his face, onyx eyes following every line and wire in the system. "I-"

"Can fix it?" Eliza offered the words nicely. She got the back of her head thumped from Devlin.

"Nope." Kevin looked it over. A tiny orb the size of a half dollar was resting in his hand. Purple metals and lights raced along inside it through the conductors and pausing at certain intervals to pick up more information before transferring it further through the machine. Silver lined the outside, glittering, sparkling. "But I _can_ take it apart and see what makes it tick. From there, we'll see what I can do."

"Can you fix it?"

"Didn't she just-"

"Eliza, shut up!"

"Dev-"

"Cut it out!"

"I wanna go home!"

Letting out a quiet sigh, Devlin reached past Ken to grab his sister and pull her close to him, giving her the satisfaction of a rare hug. The kind that really meant something. "We'll get back eventually," he muttered to her.

"Yeah, but will it still be the same?" she asked.

His eyes skimmed the other three teens on the other side of the garage. "I don't know, Eli," he said.

Tears were threatening to fall. That was part of the reason she buried her face in her brother's chest. The other part was because she was scared. He was consolation. He was safety. He was piece of mind. He was everything she needed to keep on living. He was her heart, mind, and spirit, her other half. His uncertainty only fueled her fears.

They were all silent for a moment.

"So where are you guys going to stay while Kevin works on sending you back?" Gwen asked. She was thinking everything over. The idea of her and Kevin. The future. After the past. This was their past. This was their future. Her mind spun, hard and fast. "You guys can't live here forever. That truck won't fit all three of you."

"It does," Devlin said. "Since someone doesn't like buying their son a new car in the future…" His glare fell on Kevin. Bad blood existed between them in the future. Mostly over cars. Mostly.

Ben spoke up again, regaining thought. "I could keep Devlin and Ken at my-"

Gwen was the first to argue. "Your parents would notice the similarities between you and Ken. He'd have to stay here if anyone. Eliza could-"

"Too similar," Kevin cut in. "And obviously, I couldn't take Devlin."

"But you could take Ken-" Ben started.

"And Ben could take Devlin." Gwen finished. "Simple."

"Yeah, that's what Ben says about war too. We all know how that turned out…" Kevin just shook his head for a second, still wanting to go deeper into the idea of this equipment he'd never seen before. "So how are we going to work this out?"

"Eliza could sneak in through my window," Gwen offered. "It's not like Kevin doesn't already do that enough." Shooting him a silent glare, her gaze met his and she instantly looked away. Knowing the future made things harder to live through in the present. "That good?"

Devlin rolled his eyes. "I have a car. I have a little money. There's this thing called a _hotel_. Ever heard of it?"

Kevin grinned. "I think I want that one instead. He's funny."

Feeling the need to bang his head into a wall, Devlin dug his nails into his palm. Restrain.

"No. Current plan is good enough." Gwen looked out the garage. Night was already beginning to fall. "We've only got a little time left before we've got to get back."

Silently, Kevin folded his arms across his chest. "So how about you guys show us what you can do?"

Ken just held up his wrist, the Omnitrix perched there perfectly. "I'm guessing you already know mine."

"Tell me everything!" Ben urged, running to Ken and grabbing at the other Omnitrix. It had a new style to it. Thinner band around the wrist and a lighter green coloring. The hourglass shape was backwards. Black creating the symbol and the green bordering it.

Silently, Ken held it up. He began to explain.

Minutes later, many exasperated yawns came from Kevin, signaling his immense boredom. That got Ken and Ben to shut up about the Omnitrix. It was the exact same thing with a few older aliens and one or two that he had already seen before from his future self.

"Now what can you two do?" Gwen asked, looking at the other two teens.

Eliza raised a hand, putting up the shield she had used earlier. "Mana, of course," she stated with a proud smile and a flip of her hair. "Then this." She pressed her hand to the hood of Devlin's car and shot the voltage out just right so that it was keyed to hit the engine perfectly to that it began with a lurch and then began to hum as the horsepower kicked in. "I can do that."

It wasn't Ben this time. Kevin's jaw dropped. "You can…?" he half asked, half said, and half spoke in shock.

"Mhm." Eliza also pressed her fingers harder to the metal. "And my personal favorite." With that, she focused on the metal and imagined it covering her with the black and rusty armor. It happened, her features coming out with more detail than before.

Oh yeah, Kevin went into shock. "You…"

"Yes, me," she said. "Who else? The muffin man?" The armor faded away the second she took her hand off the hood. "It's weak though. I have to stay in constant contact with it to keep covered or else it doesn't work."

Finding that he wanted to ask another question, Kevin had to regain his composure. "So what can he do?" He pointed a finger at Devlin.

"Oh, him?" Eliza asked. She looked at her brother who was still standing arms folded across his chest, leaning on the truck. "He's pretty scary when he wants to be. I call him my Angel of Death. He doesn't like being mean and everything, but when he is, you do _not_ want to be in the way. At all."

"Angel of Death?" Gwen asked.

Devlin rolled his eyes. "I'm not scary."

"You're right. You're terrifying," Eliza corrected herself.

He snorted with disgust. "Alright, want to see what I can do? I'll show you." He grabbed a wrench off the nearest table. "Right now, everyone in this room is wondering why I picked this up. And now they're wondering how I know except for Eliza and Ken. And now only Gwen, Eliza and Ken understand any of it."

Kevin and Ben were totally oblivious.

"Mind probe," Devlin muttered, chucking the wrench over his shoulder and hearing it hit something. "Don't worry. I can fix that. And it's different than a mind reader. Those guys are just weird."

"What else?" Ben asked, interested in the Angel of Death thing.

He shrugged. "One thing you all know and hate. I only use it sparingly because I'm afraid that I might not… change back."

Eliza shuttered at that. "Yeah. Angel of Death."

"The same one you guys saw. A while ago. Give or take five years." His gaze down casted to the concrete floor, searching for that familiar crack. "The Angel of Death."

"Wait…" Kevin started. "Do you mean the-"

"Yeah." Devlin stated calmly, able to clearly see what Kevin was thinking. "That."

All six of them fell into a silence.

"That it?" Gwen asked, having a feeling there was more.

"Nope." Devlin pressed his hand to the truck's roaring engine and shocked it quickly, his lightning invisible. The humming died off immediately. "I've got the same thing. But I can't use any mana. It's a bit of a disappointment, but whatever."

Eyes flitting to the garage entrance, Gwen found the sun below the horizon. It'd be hard to take care of Devlin, Eliza, and Ken. They still had to get them home yet. Kevin had to problem with that obviously. "Guys, we should get going," she said. "We've still got to get them to our houses. Plus getting our parents to trust us…"

"I can take care of it," Devlin muttered.

They all stared at him.

"I can also tell people what to think. It keeps them distracted long enough to zap 'em to the Null Void." He settled back into a stoic expression.

"Let's get going," Ben said, reaching for the green car but Kevin stopped him.

"There's not enough room in mine," he mentioned quietly.

They were all quiet, trying to solve this. Then Eliza said, "Ken's got dibs on the floor."

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since one of these has been up!!! But I got it finished finally! It only took a week or so. Not bad by my standards. Review and love Ken being on the floor!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. Devlin likes throwing things...**


	4. Revelations

**A/N: alright, alright. Warped. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Own Eliza and plot ideas. Much else, none. Lol. But I wish I owned Kevin!!!! Strongly worded message to Man of Action might be able to take care of that… but I can't do that……**

* * *

Eliza made sure to dig her heels into Ken's back. "Ow," he mumbled as the dark haired girl grinned wickedly. "Eli, cut that out or-"

She only flicked the back of his head as a response.

"Can you two cut it out?" Gwen said, finding herself already loving Eliza and Devlin. They were her kids. She assumed it was only natural… Maybe it wasn't. She wanted to reach over and smack some sense into her daughter. But… That wasn't exactly positive. She didn't know how she and Kevin were in the future. Maybe they were used to being hit. Maybe it would come as a shock. The redhead didn't know. She hoped her future self was nice enough to give Eliza a bit of a break.

Kevin just laughed.

Odds were, Eliza and Devlin weren't trained much in the whole maturity thing. Devlin seemed to have it under control. His sister, not so much.

Ken wriggled a bit. "Guys, this hurts."

"Suck it up," Devlin suggested, staring out the window at the sight of a very different Bellwood than he was used to.

Trees. Houses. Roads. Grass. People. Dogs. Fresh air. He was distracted by it. The future Bellwood was surrounded by walls of glass so the globe couldn't be effected by the sun's dangerous radiation waves. There was also less grass. Only a few soccer fields for Eliza and oxygen was pumped in through some tubes. He didn't understand whatever happened to Earth, but he didn't want to find out and see this version of the world destroyed the way it was in the future. He brushed his bangs off his face and caught Gwen's gaze.

She immediately looked away.

Kevin's car rolled up to Ben's house. "First stop, emo boy and Benji."

Gwen reached over and slugged Kevin's arm. Hard, but not hard enough to severely hurt him. Although she really did want to hurt him. "You shouldn't talk to your own son that way! I mean, how could you?!"

The door slammed, Devlin disappearing towards Ben's house, unaffected. His gray hoodie was pulled up over his head and his eyes were glassy. "You coming?" he called to Ben who scrambled out of the car right behind him.

Watching them walk away, Gwen realized that Devlin was nearly a foot taller than Ben. Which was strange. Kevin wasn't even that tall. So the redhead watched his reaction, knowing that her worst-case scenario of the future was probably the real future. She sank into her seat, folding her arms across her chest. Gwen would have to ask Eliza about it later. When they were alone.

Kevin immediately shifted the car back into the drive gear, watching Ken climb up into the backseat and next to Eliza who was looking at him with a devlish smile. "I hate you."

"Right back 'atcha." The remaining Levin child slugged Ken's shoulder.

Somehow, Gwen could feel that cousin-ly love between them. In a strangely demented way. She ran a few fingers over her forehead, stressed and tired of this day already.

Quietly, Kevin looked over his shoulder at this girl. Red highlights in her bangs which hung limply around her face. Green eyes staring out. Jet black hair was a bit frizzy in a few spots, but silky and long, falling just a bit above her shoulders. And her face was pale, almost white, but there was a permanent smile plastered there. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He still wasn't sure who he married to get that kind of a daughter, but he sure as heck wanted to find out.

This was going to be hard...

Gwen's house was illuminated as he pulled into the driveway. Eliza was out of the car in record time. The redheaded girl barely had the door open before she felt a hand grab her wrist. "You going to be okay?" Kevin's low voice asked, his obsidian eyes gazing at her with that faintly loving look in them.

"I'll be fine." She felt her wrist being slowly released from his grasp. Kevin gave her that one last look before Ken jumped into the passenger seat, cutting them both off from each other. "I've never sat up here before," he announced, running his fingers across the dashboard and over the soft leather seat that Gwen had kept nice and warm.

Letting out an irritated growl, Kevin reached over and closed the passenger side door, giving a little wave to Gwen as she headed up to her house where Eliza was pacing impatiently. She waved back, giving him a halfhearted smile.

How Kevin would survive with Ken, Gwen had no idea.

**WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED**

Ben let Devlin into his room. The dark teen just flopped down into the chair at Ben's desk. "Sumo Slammers?" he asked, pointing to the pile of action figures in the closet. The brunette boy gave a sheepish look and used his foot to kick it all back into place before trying to shut the door, accidentally snapping off one of the arms. "Yeah, Dad tells me all about them." Devlin gave Ben that devilish look.

"What's it like having Kevin as a father?" Ben asked.

Biting his tongue, Devlin had to watch his words. "He's not home a whole lot. Usually out with the future you. Lots of aliens to stop still. Kenny, Eli, and I sometimes help when you're busy. But he's pretty cool. Still has his car. Keeps it in better shape than he does mine." He pulled his hood down, brown eyes full of memories. "He's just… so carefree now. Compared to the future. He's always stressed out about everything."

He took a moment to mull this over. "Why?"

"He can't keep a job for long. It's hard to get one with his record. Null Void makes a huge impression on applications. And Mom isn't always the biggest help." Neither were he and Eliza, always destroying stuff in some pointless fight and usually a wall took a bit of damage in the process. "Verdona's around a lot though."

"She's still alive?"

Devlin nodded. "She fixes everything that we break." Which was a lot more than Ben could even imagine. "Life's not exactly easy at our house."

**WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED**

Eliza was immediately going through Gwen's closet. "You have, like, nothing. Goodie little school girl…" She closed the doors fiercely. "I mean, how could you be like this and then be so entirely different in the future?! I don't get it!" The girl threw herself down onto Gwen's bed, burying her face in the warm smell of watermelon. For some reason, her mother always smelled good. Strange…

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Eliza. She wanted to help, but this was more of a matter for Kevin to deal with. It was all difficult for her to comprehend, even now. "What am I like in the future?"

"Difficult. Annoying. You nag a lot. Mostly at Dad. He's pretty bummed most of the time and you don't help it much." Neither did she and Devlin either. "But you've got a lot of stress with almost six kids and all so-"

"Six?!"

Eliza had to blink to realize that Gwen had interrupted her. "Excuse me. I was freaking talking to you. Don't you know that's rude?"

"Six?!"

Giving up on the argument she was trying to start, Eliza sighed. "Yes. One more on the way and Ken's over at our house most of the time because Ben's always gone and he spends _way_ too much time with Max so Devlin lets him stay over most days."

"Six?!"

"Yeah, me and Skylark and Devlin and Emery. And we're not sure if the last one is a boy or a girl yet." Eliza just smiled.

Gwen was still in her state of stupor and shock. "Are you serious?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Yup. Technically five, but Kenny counts as six. That's what everyone says."

"Why doesn't Julie take care of him?" Gwen mulled over the fact that if she and Kevin had stayed together that long, Ben and Julie must've too. Right?

Eli's head tilted slowly to one side, a questioning eyebrow raised. "Who's Julie?"

**WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED**

Kevin's gaze stared directly into Ken's, long and hard.

Ken's eye was already twitching. Not because of a lie. That was Ben's thing.

"CRAP, I BLINKED!" Ken howled, rubbing his eyes while Kevin laughed.

"Dude, you're bad at staring contests." Kevin cracked his knuckles and leaned back into the chair, rocking it onto it's back legs. Being wood, he heard it creak beneath him, but not snap in two. Yet at least. He was just waiting for it. Maybe he'd tell Ken to sit down before he let it snap.

The younger shook his head, clearing his bangs from his electric green colored eyes. "Yeah, I noticed."

"And, I'm really good at staring contests."

"Yeah, I already knew that too." Ken huffed, blowing his hair from his face only to feel it fall back in his line of vision again. He cursed himself for forgetting to have Aunt Gwen cut his bangs. Although she was technically his second aunt. "You stare. A lot."

Kevin only nodded before getting up. "Okay, so now what?"

The sun was already gone, dipping all the way around the world to meet China about now, Ken assumed. "Sleep maybe?"

"Sleep's for losers." Kevin stretched before grabbing a wrench and dropping down onto the board that he used to slide under his car. "I stay up. All night."

"Insomniatic much?" Ken said with a sniff, curling up a little more into the couch.

Kevin wished he was smart. He really did. "If I knew what that meant, I'd probably slap you for saying it." He worked the wrench against a screw. "So what's the future like?"

What was there to say? Honestly, sucky. "Sucky," Ken found himself saying. "It's dark. Kind of drab. They've still got soccer though."

"That'll keep Ben happy," Kevin replied as some grease splattered down on his face.

Ken wasn't sure what else to say. He was off in the world of crime-stopping and superheroes whereas Kevin and Gwen and the other Levins… It wasn't the same. Usually running and hiding for Kevin, but Gwen was able to keep an eye on everyone else at home and even keep track of Ken most days.

Gwen was a great multi-tasker.

Silently, Ken threw a rag under the car knowing Kevin needed it.

"Thanks," Kevin said softly, wiping his face.

"But you should really treat Devlin better in the future." Ken knew if he changed things now, it might not be the same, but it was better than seeing his best friend the way he was. "You're not exactly the nicest person."

"I've noticed." He hit the undercarriage of the car a few times to make sure he'd fixed it properly. Of course, it was better to check than to have the car die halfway to California. If he ever decided to go there, that was. "I've never exactly been the nicest guy in the world. Hasn't Benji ever told you that? Like about back when we were kids?"

"He keeps most of his history confidential. And yours for that matter, but Gwen is an open book for us. She tells us everything that Dad and you haven't told her to keep quiet about." Ken kicked off his shoes. "You got a blanket around here?"

Kevin sighed, feeling all these questions bubbling inside of him, but silenced them all with his usual self-control. "It's in the backroom. Got a couple of smoothies back there too if you want one."

"AWESOME!" Ken was running for the thought of blended stuff, one shoe on and the other, somewhere under the couch.

* * *

**A/N: man, I love writing for these guys!!!! They're crazy fun for me!!!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. R&R plz!**


	5. Sleeping

**A/N: back to Warped!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Eliza, Emery and Skylark. And Devlin's car! I love Devie's car…**

* * *

Eliza pulled a blanket over her head. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. And beyond the sleeping bag she had curled up in, it was probably cold. "Light, go frickin' away." She raised her hand to shoot some electricity at the bulb. It would fry the filament that ignited the gases that kept the light burning. It would also make Gwen go get a new lightbulb so that Eliza could lock her out the moment the door had shut.

Another hand snatched at hers. "Don't. You. Dare."

Green eyes flying open, Eliza looked up, hoping it was all one bad nightmare.

She couldn't get lucky enough. She was still stuffed into a sleeping bag at the foot of a teenage Gwen's bed. "Crap," the dark haired girl growled, burying her face in one of the many pillows that she had surrounded herself with in the middle of the night. Eliza had an obsession with pillows. And fluffiness. "Turn off the light. It's like three in the morning!"

"It's actually noon." The redhead's voice echoed through the room, which was surprisingly quiet.

"Well it feels like three in the morning," she grumbled.

"Well it's not."

"Meh." Eliza made sure to curl her knees to her chest. "Go away."

"Devlin's called about twenty times already. He's worried about you." Gwen dropped her phone on her future daughter.

With a tiny groan, Eliza ran her nails along the inside of the sleeping bag. "Tell him I'm dead."

"I don't think he'll like that." Gwen sat on the edge of her bed.

A guttural growl rising in her throat, Eliza reached out just long enough to snatch the phone and pulled her arm back in. The cold had stung for the few moments her skin was exposed to the air. She dialed her brother's number. It was seared into her memory since he was pretty much one of the very few people she ever called from a phone other than her cell. More than once, she'd used a payphone to get a hold of him after some... _trouble_ had occured.

His harsh voice picked up on the other end with a simple, "Hello?

"Devlin, I'm sleeping. Go. The heck. Away." She slammed the phone shut. Then her arm stretched out of the accumulated warmth of the sleeping bag again and she threw it on Gwen's bed. "If he calls _again_, I'm dead." Her eyes fluttered shut again and she hugged a pillow. It was comforting that, in the madness of the world, a pillow was the one thing that would always remain the same.

Gwen didn't comment, but merely smiled and stood. She walked around the blankets and piles of pillows to get to the door and closed it softly behind her.

**~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~WARPED~**

Devlin gave a short chuckle. "She's sleeping."

Kenny laughed. "Of course she is."

Ben and Kevin just stared at their future sons while the two laughed themselves out quietly.

* * *

**A/N: alright, the one-shot parts are setting in. and along the way, you'll learn about the future Kevin, future Gwen, and future Ben!! R&R please! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. MY DAD JUST THREW A MARSHMALLOW AT ME!!! …I might use that…**


	6. What

**A/N: time for some more Warped. A New Destruction will come up soon… I'm kind of postponing that for a bit. KEEP VOTING ON MY POLL!**

**Disclaimer: own Eliza and Devlin's car. And Emery and Skylark. That's about it…**

* * *

Devlin sat in his car, staring at the hood. Not like there was much else to look at. The windshield was dirty with mud and grime. He'd forgotten to wash it for about the millionth time.

"So you can't fix a car?" Kevin asked, his hands and face covered in grease. He wiped it off on his jeans which only made him that much dirtier. "I thought if anything, I'd teach you that." His hair was falling in his face and he was tired from staying up late to prove a point to Ken. His eyes had a bloodshot tint and black shadows were beneath his lids.

The boy in the car shrugged. "You did try, so I give you points for effort, but I'm too stupid to learn that stuff. I look like you, but I'm nothing like you." He bit off the last part that he was about to add, knowing it was too much. Somethings weren't meant to be revealed yet. He hoped Eliza and Kenny were watching what they said too.

Kevin thought it over for a minute. "So what about Eliza?"

Devlin snorted with laughter. "She takes after you more than you know. Sleeps in late. Hides in her room. Can build an entire car from mishmash car parts that are damaged beyond repair. It runs through her veins, but not mine." He smiled as Kevin's face emerged from behind the hood of the car, painted gray and black with grease and oil. It was pretty comical to see this version of his father. And strange.

Planning his next question carefully, Kevin asked, "How is Gwen in the future?"

Equally prepared for this, Devlin shrugged. He had to watch what he said. Now was a crucial point in their existance. "She's more stressed and smiles less. We're really worried about her a lot."

This spiked Kevin's interest. He was worried about Gwen now as it was. She was so... there really wasn't a word for it. "Why?"

"Well…" Devlin had to find a way to word it without saying anything too much… "There's just a lot to worry about if you understood." He pursed his lips, hoping that wasn't too much.

"Tell me." Kevin slammed the hood of the car. He'd have to do a lot more work that just altering the engine to get it running again. "I want to know."

"Then you'll want to know about yourself first," Devlin said, voice soft and pained. The source of future problems stood right in front of him, entirely oblivious to the pain he would cause to so many people.

A questioning look came from Kevin's obsidian eyes. "Tell me."

"I… I can't. You don't know how that could effect the future." He stepped out of the car, seeing Eliza and Gwen coming.

A bag was slung over Eli's shoulder, carrying enough clothes to last her a while. There was no way anyone could pay her to stay another night in Gwen's room. Early waking up and cold water in the shower and sucky clothes. "Hey," the girl called to her brother before giving into a yawn. "Gwen woke me up too early." She reached one hand back to ruffle her hair. It was a bit of a stringy mess at this point, still damp from a shower.

"You could've called."

"Meh." She gave another yawn. She gave a little stretch. It was _way_ to early for her. "I was tired."

"Obviously."

Gwen had already joined Kevin next to the abused pick up truck. "How was your night?" she asked sweetly with a joking tone underneath. "Have fun?"

"I didn't sleep much," the dark teen confessed. He gave a little shrug. "Ken and I had a staring contest though."

"You won?"

"Obviously."

The redhead could see the similarities between her daughter and son and her future husband. They all had that sarcastic side (they probably picked up on it from him) and mostly his dark hair. Devlin was a bit thinner and less muscular, but all the same tall and lithe. Eliza had the same frame as Gwen did and the natural red highlights in her bangs that outlined her features. Somehow, both had picked up mostly on Kevin, but each had their bits of Gwen. The girl smiled, thinking how happy she would be to take care of these two for real in the future.

The differences between Kevin and Devlin were so obvious. Devlin had a bit more self-control. He was calmer, more collected, and didn't feel the need to pound something if it didn't work the way he wanted it to. That was more of a Kevin thing. Although Eliza was one to zap a lightbulb if it didn't shut off when she wanted it to. His hair was just a bit lighter but the same dark colors. She couldn't call it the color of a raven's feathers, but she wasn't about to say it was black either. Somewhere in between, she thought.

Eliza. She had Gwen's eyes. Somehow, Gwen thought they looked better on her daughter. And instead of a light green color, they were a shade or two darker, almost a forest green. They did seem prettier. The red highlights on the right side of her face were currently pulled into a braid to dry. They gave her the appearance of a young rockstar with no reputation what-so-ever. Also, Gwen believed that the girl was more like Kevin than she had seen. Her dark hair was identical to his, ebony.

"Gwen?"

Kevin's voice snapped her out of it. His tone was one of concern.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes got all glazed over and I was worried about you for a minute there." He rested his hand on top of hers.

Smiling, Gwen looked at the Levin siblings. "I'm fine, Kevin. Perfectly fine."

He was glad to hear that. He was already worried about her future self thanks to Devlin.

* * *

**A/N: future Gwen is actually much much different from current Gwen. And future Kevin is much much different from current Kevin. More on them later! Review! Thankiez!**

**~Sky**


	7. Explosion

**A/N: so I was reading Maximum Ride a few days ago. Cried a lot. It was very, very, very sad. Okay, but off that topic. I was thinking something explosive for a chapter of 'Warped'. Mucho explosive. Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: Hiya. My name is Skylark Evanson. Therefore my name is **_**not**_** Man of Action, so I do **_**not**_** own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

* * *

Devlin popped his head into the backroom. Eliza and Ken had disappeared only a short while ago, but he was already scared that the two of them had gotten into trouble. Eliza would instigate it and Kenny would just go along with any crazed schemes she invented. Because of course, neither of them knew the limits of "behaving". He wished they'd learn it.

Insanity may occur when Eliza and Ken are left alone. That was a lesson no one had learned. That's why Devlin kept them supervised.

When they disappeared, he had no choice but to worry. They could've killed anyone or anything and it was bad to leave them by themselves. Who knew what anyone could destroy in a few minutes? Well, let's just say he knew a lot of things those two could destroy in _seconds_.

A silence came from the backroom. The seventeen year old ducked his head through the doorway. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" he asked, looking in. Blackened eyes peered in at two forms.

One had four arms and its head brushed the ceiling. A faint red glow was cast off its skin, four yellow eyes shining deviously. Holding up a refrigerator. Obviously Kenny with some help from his Omnitrix. He'd gone all Fourarms on them.

The other lay on the ground. A flashlight was pressed between pink lips, throwing a thin but strong beam of yellow straight up. Red strands of hair were flipped out of the way of green eyes as the other hand worked with a screwdriver to get some stuff loosened.

Ken's head whipped around at the sound of Devlin. His four golden eyes widened. "Aw crap."

"You were supposed to be a look out!" Eliza whined, spitting out the flashlight. It clanked to the floor beside her, still lighting up the small space under the fridge. She kicked herself out from under the huge machine the Tetramand held up so she could alter it. "You know what he was going to do if he saw us and now he saw us and now we're in _serious trouble._" She reached up and smacked his leg. "You _idiot_."

"Me?" He reached down to smack her, two hands still holding up the fridge and the other two ready to pester the dark haired girl.

"Yes, you," she hissed. Her eyes lit with an emerald fire. Fury brought a bright pink blush to her pale face. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Why me?!" Reaching down with one of his four arms, he grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the refrigerator, hanging her in the air by her ankle. Her black Converse clad foot twitched with annoyance.

"Because you're an idiot!" She hit him again. "Now let go of me!" Her thin arms flailed around, trying to get a good hold on Kenny so she could shock him or something like that. He'd drop her. Probably on her head. That didn't really matter.

"Um, Eli?" Devlin's face went a little white as the blood drained from it. He pointed just above her head. Smoke was wafting out of an open pipe. It had been loosened and one half of the pipe was hanging down just a few inches above his little sister's head. He pulled himself into the room, slowly closing the door behind him so no one else could see what was going on. He didn't want to get in any trouble.

"Hold on. I gotta slap this moron again." The back of her hand flicked out and hit Ken's red, alien arm.

Biting his lip, Devlin wondered if he should tell her, or just walk away like he always did. When they did something stupid, he made sure it was relatively safe. Then walked away. So far, the two seemed to be alright. But he didn't leave quite yet.

The smoke started flowing out a little faster. Sparks danced along the silvery metal.

"Eliza," Devlin repeated, a bit more anxiously this time.

There was only a puff of smoke before it stopped and suddenly there was one last spark, bigger than the rest. One massive explosion erupted from the room. Light was suddenly thrown in as the door was ripped from its closed position.

Three pairs of eyes whipped to the room. The door had blasted off and flown almost halfway across the room. "What did they destroy?" moaned Kevin, pulling his head out from underneath the hood of his car. "If they hurt my stuff-"

"Kevin!" Gwen said, voice rising in pitch by at least an octave. "What about them?! Who knows what could've happened?!" She was on her feet, ballet flats racing across the floor to the door that had just fallen off its hinges.

Smoke rolled out of the room like fog. A few strangled coughs came from inside, smothering the teens inside. "Never again, Eli. Never."

It was a miracle she hadn't been crushed by the refrigerator as it exploded. But it was an entirely different miracle that it hadn't actually exploded. No shrapnel. No damage. Just a lot of smoke and ash from the short blaze. "Shut up," hissed the dark haired girl. "It's not my fault." Rethinking that thought, she stated, "Well, as far as you know at least."

Only one of them had been spared from the short-lived flames. Kenny lay on the floor in hysterics, covered in black soot and gray ash from the mini inferno.

The other three peered in through the lurking cinders and residue. "Guys," Gwen started. "I think she likes explosives." She flicked a finger to her daughter who had also begun giggling.

"Very much so," commented Devlin, stalking out into the fresh air while Eliza had a little bit of time to laugh herself out next to Ken. His forearm had taken a little bit of heat, a small burn mark there. He could feel the skin at his ankle hurting. Probably burned there too. But he had to clear his head first for a few seconds. With so much confusion, his powers were taking over a little more. And with his powers, that was _not_ a good thing.

Eliza had a few scorch marks on her face. Nothing too bad. Her wrists got it the worst. They had been under the fire directly. But her mind didn't register any sort of pain. She was amazed that she'd forgotten to secure the heat before it hit the aluminum piping. The direct current of sparks had heated it up to much and now the piping had blown itself to smithereens. She loved it. Bombs. Explosives. Fire. It was her specialty. Anything mechanical was something she could fix and then find a way to smash later.

Ken just liked watching things blow up in other peoples' faces. When it was literal, he loved it even more. He couldn't cause any, but that's why he kept Eliza pretty close. She was awesome. In a strange way. Very, very strange way.

Jaw already dropped, Kevin was trying to figure out what the heck happened. Then he was working out whether his fridge was okay to use or not. And what about the food? Was it dead? (**A/N:** for Kevin: would you really eat it if it were still alive??)

Ben was fighting off his own laughs. He had one hand covering his mouth, but it didn't muffle his snickering.

Red hair falling over her shoulders, Gwen wondered what she was going to do with these kids. How she dealt with them in the future would be a huge help. But for now, she had to figure out a punishment. But they seemed to be getting a laugh out of this. Except Devlin. He was lurking outside the garage, coughing pretty hard, hood pulled over his head.

She would check on him later. Something was definitely bothering Devlin. Maybe the past hurt more than the future.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to blow something up. That, and I was reading too much Maximum Ride. Gazzy and Iggster blew stuff up and I just kinda had to do **_**something**_**!!!!! Please review! They make me smileeee!!**

**~Sky**


	8. Spells

**A/N: my poll says I will not rewrite the series. I had 7 votes against it, 5 votes for it, and 2 votes don't care. Sorry guys, aint gunna happen. Thanks for voting tho!**

**By the way, I watched 'Ken 10'. DEVLIN'S EYES ARE A REALLY REALLY DARK BLUEISH BLACK COLOR!!! OMNJ!!!**

**Disclaimer: own Eliza and Devlin's car and Emery and Skylark.**

* * *

Eliza was working her way under the car. "Hiya!"

"Holy-" Kevin had bolted upright and smacked his head into the exhaust pipe of his car. His head fell back down to bang against the cement floor of the garage.

The girl's red highlights fell into his face as she hovered. "Whatcha doin'?"

He was furious that she had disrupted him. Kevin figured that everyone knew the rule. It's not forbidden to disturb Kevin while he's under the car, but it's a very bad idea so avoiding it at all costs is a good choice.

This girl did not understand that.

"What do you want?" he asked, picking up the screwdriver he'd dropped. "As if you couldn't already tell, I'm a bit busy." Kevin was only tightening stuff so he didn't have to think about sending the three teens back to the future. Quartz and physics and time travel were a bit too complicated for him to focus on when he already had enough to deal with.

"Well, I'm bored." Eliza let out a huff. "Can I have a wrench or something? I want to get to work on Devlin's car. He's been really from out of spacey lately since the little refrigerator incident."

Kevin was half tempted to say "Huh, I wonder why." He didn't, biting his tongue to keep it in.

Devlin had stood out in the rain for the past three days, hardly coming inside unless Gwen had literally dragged him with a bit of help from Eliza.

Kenny wiggled himself under the car. "What we talkin' 'bout?" he asked.

Alright, Kevin could handle Eliza under the car. Ken was an entirely different story. The little punk was too much like Ben and much more destructive and flat-out, downright annoying. Kevin wanted to strangle the kid while he slept.

But Gwen wouldn't like that so Kevin found restraint within himself not to kill the bothersome tanned boy.

"Everybody out." He rolled himself out from under the vehicle. Kevin grabbed the rag near his feet and began to wipe the grease off his hands. Otherwise almost the whole garage would have been covered in the black oily susbstance. "We don't talk under the car. It's a disgrace to it, like talking behind someone's back." These were things he firmly believed in.

"Kevin, I really hope you know that it's just a car."

That was not the right thing to say for Kenny.

Kevin's face was lit up with fury. "It's not just a car. It's my home. It's my ride. It's my baby. It's pretty much the only family I have, so if I ever hear that again, you're butt's gettin' warped across the universe into a massive desolate black hole somewhere, got it?" It didn't involve time and he already had enough tech for that kind of travel. He could manage sending Ken to a black hole in the middle of nowhere…

Kenny gulped and shrank towards a dark corner, already plotting to sneak into the car. He wouldn't say it was just a car ever again. But it was.

Gwen came up behind Kevin and smacked his bicep. The dark teen only turned around and said, "What?!"

"You don't have to be so mean." She flipped her fiery red mane of hair over her shoulder. "How are they going to see the future you if they already know you were cruel in the past?"

Eliza bit her tongue and shuffled away to find her brother.

Getting between her parents was an awful idea. They were constantly fighting as teenagers, that much the girl knew. She also knew that it got worse and occassionally very violent, but somehow Eliza and Devlin found their way through it.

"Hey," the dark haired said as she plopped herself down right next to her older brother. His dark bluish obsidian eyes were glued to the sky as he breathed almost in a meditational state of mind. "You doin' alright?"

"No." Devlin's voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. "It's not getting any easier either, Eli. I want this to end. Now."

She wrapped one arm across her brother's shoulders. "You're made of pure awesome. You're going to be fine." She gave him a little thumbs up.

The tiniest of smiles crossed his thin lips. Devlin cast his gaze to his sister. "Can you try and keep the destruction to a minimum? I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up against this and being away from Mom for this long is making it hard for me to focus and stay in control."

"Well Mom is technically here-"

"But she doesn't know the spell yet. She spent three years after I was born looking for it and now I've relied on it too much. Gwen can't help us."

Eliza sighed and put her head on her brother's shoulder. His sweatshirt reeked of oil and grease. He'd spent too much time in the garage for her liking. "I'm sorry. You know I wish I could help."

Devlin only let his smile widen by a centimeter. "I'm glad you don't have to suffer through this. And if we had all inherited it, the world would be annihilated by now."

With a curt nod, she straightened herself up again. "You got that right."

He had dark sapphire eyes that pierced Gwen as she rounded the corner to check on him and his sister. "You seem brighter," she noted, immediately wanting to get out of his view. The way his gaze was so penetrating... "Come on in. We're going to change up the arrangements for the night. Kevin's parents are out of town so you can all stay over at his place." Her feet shuffled. "My parents don't want Eliza staying over anymore. My dad doesn't like her sleeping in my room until noon. Ben's parents are fine with Devlin, reasons being obvious, but I don't like sending the three most immature people, not including Ben, to a house, alone, to have a death match somewhere. Devlin would have to keep the peace."

Eliza had to blink. "Alright, a few questions. You're parents don't even like me in the future so what made you think they'd like me now?"

Gwen shrugged.

"And why is it obvious that Ben's parents are fine with Devlin?"

"Because Ben is a doofus." That was the simplest question. "And Devlin is smart, cool, calm, and collected. That's why they love me too."

The boy in the grayish shredded hoodie lowered his head and let out a short hoot of laughter. "Gwen, you don't even know what you're talking about anymore. Just drop it and let's go inside." One hand pressed to the wall as he raised himself off the ground. He stumbled inside, still shaking with laughter.

"What's he talking about?" Gwen asked, fighting off the urge to slap her future son.

"Never call yourself cool. It only makes him laugh harder." Eliza reached to take her mother's outstretched hand and leapt to her feet with a jerk. "Just don't."

"But I am cool!" the redhead protested. Her face was flushed with a red blush that spread throughout her cheeks, turning her porcelain skin a shade of light pink.

Devlin collapsed onto the couch near the sidewall of the garage, snickering so hard that his chest erupted with a new pain.

Gwen stared at him for a few seconds. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, finding her maternal instincts kicking in.

The dark haired girl gave a shrug, already working to braid her long red bangs that hung limp around her face. "Depends on the day. He had to work pretty hard today, so you'd better find that spell now instead of in seven years." Eliza was already turning away and getting ready to grab her backpack full of clothes as night was swiftly approaching, ready to assault the horizon in a battle for the night sky.

"Wait, what?!" Gwen was racing to catch up to her daughter. What was going on with Devlin?

Kevin was already blaring the horn. His impatience was only the half of it. Then he was stuck in a house with his kids and Ben's moron of a son. "Let's get movin'!"

Eliza gave Gwen the smallest wave before jumping into the passenger seat, Kenny already in the back from hiding in there from Kevin and leaning over the console to try to give the driver a Wet Willie. He was asking for a pounding.

Devlin was the last to jump in, squeezing past Eliza and dropping himself next to Ken in the backseat. He flipped his long spiked bangs out of his face, the ponytail of ebony black hair hanging over one shoulder.

The car pulled away, Kevin nearly giving Ken a face full of his fist.

Ben walked in only a moment later, a smoothie in hand. "What'd I miss?" he asked, watching the car disappear.

"There's something wrong with Devlin."

He took a long sip from the red straw that stuck out of the cup. There was only one question that had settled on his mind. "Kevin's coming back to pick us up and drive us home, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I love how Ben doesn't care… lol. Leave a review and make me smileeee!!!**

**~Sky**


	9. Stars

**A/N: ta-da! Another chappy! Gunna put off most of my other stuff until I get a few of my one-shots up for other things. Like Scooby Doo and NCIS and maybe NCIS LA. But I will keep posting on my 'Moments' serieses, just not as much!**

**Disclaimer: Eli & Devie's car= mineeeeeeeeeeeee. Anyone elsseee aint mineee**

* * *

They were so annoying. Between destroying things and bothering him, Kevin was about to bust 'em one. He was ready to pound their faces in. If it truly came to a fight, Kevin was bound to be slaughtered. He wouldn't stand a chance against a trained Omnitrix user, a mana wielding danger chick, or a guy who could morph into his worst nightmare on command.

So he restrained himself.

Taking them to his house was the biggest mistake ever. Eliza was already ready to plot world domination in the bathroom. She certainly had the piping to build enough weaponry to carry onward with the plans. Mana and extreme skills in the mechanical division helped out with weapons. He now questioned whether or not she should've taught her those things in the future.

Ken had seated himself on the couch, unmoving since he arrived. His feet were kicked up on the blue corduroy fabric and he had the exact same shirt on that Ben used to wear as a kid. The white with the long black stripe around the collar and sown the front. That alone played on Kevin's nerves, threatening to push him over the edge.

Gwen had sent Devlin to keep everyone in control. But he sat outside staring at the night sky. The dark teen kept running his fingers over that cool concrete of the porch.

Insanity. Kevin knew that this night would drive him over the edge. He was already pressing...

And what the heck was Eliza screaming about in the bathroom about Europe?!

"Okay," Kevin sighed as he crashed on the chair beside the couch that Kenny was laying on. "How can I calm Eli down?"

Ken's response was short and sweet. His eyes met Kevin's, a playful glimmer in them. "Candy."

An eyebrow raised.

"She loves candy. And as long as she's got candy, she's happy." He stared at the blank tv screen. "It's the way Eli is. Underneath it all, she's still a girl and girls always love candy. Especially chocolate. Every girl loves chocolate no matter what. Unless they're allergic or something."

Kevin had to blink, wondering why that kind of logic hadn't occurred to him a long time ago with Gwen. "And Devlin?"

"He's going to be much, much harder." Ken let out the smallest breath. "Dev's got a bunch of problems compared to what you had with the mutation."

Kevin stood again, heading for the kitchen to search for chocolate. Good thing his mom kept a lot on hand. He grabbed a Hershey bar and went to the bathroom door. His knuckles rapped against the wood. "Chocolate," he said and the girl flew out that door faster than a flash of lightning. The candy was gone from his hand and she was eagerly ripping at the package, sitting on Kenny's legs as he howled with laughter.

Task one: accomplished. Getting Devlin: an entirely different story.

Kevin headed out to the porch and dropped himself down beside his future son. The sun was long gone and the stars twinkled above, each another ball of fiery gas in the realm of space and time where nothing mattered except the night and the darkness. "You coming in some time tonight?" he asked, keeping his voice softer than usual. His naturally gruff tone was gone. The gentle sense that he was experiencing on the inside was even a surprise.

"Maybe." Devlin's dark blue eyes were closed. His concentration was on something within, not Kevin.

The burly teen grimaced. Ken was right. This was going to be harder than he thought. Much harder. "Kenny said you had some problems with the mutation and everything."

"I can't come out of it. I can't control my transforming all the time." Devlin's voice was low and serious. "It's not the same as yours. It wore off from the Omnitrix's energy feedback. But I was born with it and I can't control the monster within. And it's dangerous. More than you could ever believe."

This really got Kevin's attention. He knew that monster all too well. It was the face of evil and destruction. It was a killer, a force of mass destruction. "How?" he asked.

"It can take over. It can take my mind." Devlin seemed to be shaking from the cold, but it was truly from self-control failure. "It wants to destroy. It still wants to kill Ben."

How did that work? Kevin was left to ponder this. "How-"

"I can't keep controlling it much longer. Gwen needs to find the spell or you need to send us home. Fast." his breathing went back to being rhythmic again, lighter, less harsh. "And it's going to take her a while to find it." He paused to keep his mind clear before his dazzling dark blue eyes peered up at that sky again. "It took her three years after we figured it out the first time. I don't even know where she got it when she did find it."

There was a silence. Kevin really didn't know what to say to any of that. So he dropped the subject. "Come on inside." He touched his son's shoulder before rising to his feet. "We've got chocolate." A thin smile crossed his lips before he disappeared within the house once more.

Devlin stared after him. That had to be probably the nicest his father had been. Ever. He knew Kevin generally wasn't the best person to give support or advice, but he sounded generally honest and true when those words were emitted from his mouth. It was as if the invisible clouds from above had suddenly rained kindness. His life was never like that. Never.

So instead of brushing off his father's words, Devlin got up and headed into the house, ready to try again.

Ken's eyes lit up when he saw Devlin, but when Eliza shoved chocolate in his face, he was distracted once more like a chimp with a banana.

Kevin was sitting on the chair beside Eliza and Ken who were still on the couch, Ken's legs still being crushed by Eliza sitting on them. He didn't care. He had chocolate. What could possibly go wrong?

Kevin's obsidian gaze lightened when he saw his son coming inside from the cold. Yet he said nothing and focused on the two troublemakers that were still residing within the household.

Devlin snapped twice. "Come on. Get some class." He was back in control once again, feeling better than he had in a long time.

Both Eliza and Ken recognized the change right away. Whatever had happened outside had brought their Devlin back to reality. He was back to being demanding and strict, but still fun-loving enough to keep them entertained. And as soon as his control was back, he'd be fine. It would only take some time. Eliza stood and Ken swung his legs down to sit properly. It was a rare occurrence. Eliza sat back down, chocolate still in hand.

There was enough space between them for the oldest Levin sibling to squeeze in and sit comfortably. "So what'd I miss?"

"I was planning world domination in the bathroom," announced Eli as she punctured the air with her index finger. "My army was going to be the water spirits, but they wouldn't come forth today. I mean, they usually do, but I'm not sure anymore." One hand ran through her ebony hair. Her expression was one of confusion. "It might've been a dream the first time..."

All three boys laughed at that. Kevin was the softest whereas Ken had spit chocolate everywhere and was in absolute hysterics. Then he fell off the couch. Devlin was just sitting there, chuckling, a mirror of his father.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, just had to have one of those moments for Devlin and Kevin… I thought it was pretty good-ish. Not my best XP so R&R!**

**~Sky**


	10. Moonlight

**A/N: I know I haven't been online since 'Fame'. I'm sorry. Confirmation is today. Lucky me (note the sarcasm). My review will be up shortly. For now, enjoy some 'Warped'.**

**Disclaimer: Eliza, Skylark, Emery, and Devlin's truck are mine. Everything else, MOA!!**

* * *

Eliza found a hulking form standing over her in the night. A small scream began to unleash itself until she saw the glint of golden brown eyes. Then her jaw dropped. "What are _you_ doing here?" asked the girl in utter shock. She bolted upright, finding herself still in Kevin's room.

Kevin was out on the couch. Devlin was in a sleeping bag at the foot of her bed and Ken was curled up in the master bedroom. Eliza could only imagine him sprawled out on the massive king-sized bed.

"I'm here for the exact same reason you are. My car was rigged to. But I don't think it was him who rigged it. Had to be someone else. A clone or something because if Kenny saw him specifically then it had to be a clone but if it was another vision of his then we're all screwed and we may never be getting back." His reddish violet hair stood out in the faint moonlight that washed into the room. One dark tanned hand reached up to ruffle it. "Any headway on anything?"

Eliza pulled the blanket around her tighter, feeling very cold with her shoulders exposed to the icy air conditioning that nipped at her bare skin. "Get Dev," she instructed, shivers running up and down her spine. "He'll know what to do," the girl sighed. Her hands rubbed her arms, trying to get the goose bumps to go away.

There was a nearly silent grumble from Devlin as he was disturbed from his perfect slumber. Then there was a groan as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His hand lashed out to slap whoever it was away and a loud _slap!_ noise rang out and a mumbled "Ow" came from the other person. "Dev, you are _so_ not nice."

He pulled the covers over his face, feeling the warmth flood the tiny space that he'd created for himself, the air inside stale. "Get used to it," he growled fiercely, not wanting to deal with the idiots he called his friends in the middle of the night.

"Devlin," he muttered, reaching down to take the other boy's shoulders and shake him hard. "Wake-y wake-y, Sleeping Beauty. Need ya. Like, now please."

The older boy hardly moved. Another groan escaped his lips, but that was all. He hated being disturbed.

Going to desperate measures, he pulled the covers off of Devlin and then took one finger and stuck it into his mouth before plunging it into the older boy's ear. "I warned ya."

Devlin bolted upright just as Eliza had. He reached out and slapped the hand away from his face. "You really need to cut that out. Please." He looked up into the faint moonlight that trickled into the dark room through the semitransparent curtains. "No way..." he breathed.

"Yeah, that's what Eli said too," he chuckled before offering down a hand to his brother. "Can't believe you guys would leave on an adventure without me. How could you? I feel so betrayed, you know that?"

"Maybe we left you on purpose," noted Eliza as she pulled the covers back up around her, the cold stinging her skin with its icy kiss. She watched as her eldest brother sat on the edge of the bed.

The newcomer only laughed like an idiot before realizing that Kevin was only a room away. Emery fell onto the blankets of the bed. He lay down and put his head on Devlin's lap. It was quickly pushed off. "Hard to believe that he's just beyond that door, isn't it?" Emery pointed out, feeling his own shock growing within.

"Ken?" asked Eliza, just as a joke.

He didn't take it that way. Instead he glared at her for only a second before launching his own mini tickle-attack at her.

The dark haired girl burst into a sudden fit of laughter, falling off the bed. The three Levin siblings froze.

"Oh," began Devlin only to hear Emery follow him with, "Crap."

Eliza got back up on the bed without making another sound and gave both her brothers a head slap. "Morons," she muttered before ducking back under the blankets again while Devlin scrambled back down to the sleeping bag. Emery was darting for the closet. When it wouldn't open, he settled for holding a plant in front of his face, violet red hair still vibrant in the waning moonlight. The plant only covered his tanned face and portions of his hair.

It was true. Emery was a first class idiot.

The door to the room opened slowly and Eliza's eyes closed to slits and she let out the biggest fake yawn that she could muster, trying to be asleep.

"Dev, what was that?" Kevin's voice came from the doorway as a thin line of light came in. "Something break?"

Her brother's voice had kept the slightest hint of sleep to it. Devlin was a brilliant liar and con-artist, just like their father. It truly was a gift. "No, I think I just hit my head on something." Eliza heard the rustle of blankets as her brother reached up to rub the back of his head.

There was the underlying tone of honest concern in Kevin's voice as he asked, "You okay?"

Devlin's only reply was a short "Uh-huh." Then the ruffle of more blankets as he curled up again in the sleeping bag. "I'm good. Thanks, Kevin."

"Night," came the whispered voice of Kevin once more as he eased the door shut.

"Night," murmured Devlin in reply as he rolled over in the blankets. His dark hair was let down and messed up for the first time in a long time as he felt his nerves on edge. Never in his entire life had he seen Kevin anything like that. Never.

"_That_," began Emery as he dropped the plant carefully on the table, "was weird." He let out a deep sigh before heading back over to the bed and flopping down on it.

"Hush up," snapped Eliza, clamping a firm hand over his mouth. She pulled him off the side of the bed and kicked him underneath in the very little space he had down there. "Kevin could be back any minute," the girl hissed.

He only whimpered when he kicked her and then scrambled beneath the bed.

"Dev," she called out to her brother who was now sitting on the side of the bed. "What are we going to do with him?" Her emerald gaze fell upon her other brother. The grade A moron.

But Devlin's mind was already at work behind his deep navy blue eyes. Sifting through the thoughts and memories of Emery. His powers were useful when determining a threat or not, but it also ruined any surprise party if he knew people were keeping secrets. There was some more unimportant garbage that he tossed aside before he hit the glory of he world. His eyes flickered back into the real world and Devlin smiled over to Eliza. "We were never alone," he stated, eyes glinting.

Raising one eyebrow, the dark haired girl could only put on a puzzled face. "What are you talking about?"

Devlin crawled back down into his sleeping bag. "This isn't some kind of freak accident. Dad putting the thing in my car? A planted memory. We both could've figured that one out, but it was too good to be true so we wanted to believe it more than anything. Kenny must've been taken aside or it was thrown into one of his visions." Devlin kept his tone low and soft. "It wasn't randomly against us, Eli. We're not the only ones here."

Green eyes now narrowed, she wanted to kill something. So far, Emery was looking like a great target if he would let her cover him in red and white paint. And he probably _would _let her do that. "Who else is here, Devlin?" she dared to ask.

He sighed. "We were never alone for a reason. Mom couldn't follow us and Dad... We both know why he couldn't no matter how much we want to believe that we can change the future by existing here and now." He had to drink in the dark air in the room. It was cold and dank to say the least.

Eliza breathed slowly. "Ben's here?"

"_Our_ Ben. And this wasn't even our brother," noted Devlin, grabbing his red haired brother's foot. "Clone, yet again. This time, they tried robot. Clearly, it sucks beyond anything else they've tried so far."

Emery did not move. Shut down easily by the invisible scorching electricity that Devlin had surged through him, the mission was over.

"But if Ben's here, that means he's probably a clone and someone is after us. Unless he really is here. I won't be able to tell the difference unless you and Ken could find him and hold him down long enough for me to get in his head, find what we need, and get out." Devlin hated having so much work to do. "We could go now, if you want. I tracked down the location through this idiot's thoughts. I'm pretty sure the clone Ben is ring leader and that he's going to have clones of everyone else we know from the future too." He ran his fingers through his tangled black hair. "This is going to be a long day for us."

Eliza was already on her feet, working to grab the duffel bag that Gwen had loaned her and shuffle into the walk-in closet on the far side of the room to get changed. The door opened for her.

Devlin sent a quick message to Ken through their thought waves before pulling on his own plain white t-shirt and grabbing his signature gray jacket to pull over it. He was already wearing some long jeans to sleep in. Though a bit wrinkled, they were fine to wear. "I'm done," he called in a whisper to his sister.

She came out of the closet only a second later, working on pulling up her mess she called hair into a ponytail. The red highlight around her face hung limp. Then her green eyes flashed as victory finally came to her side and her hair gained another shred of obedience. "I'm finished up." Eliza had on a dark red t-shirt with a giant speech bubble on the front that said "Got Milk?" and a pair of tight, dark blue dyed jeans hung around her thin waist. "Kenny comin'?"

A knock on the window signaled that he was right outside and ready to go.

Eliza pulled the blinds and curtains away so that Kenny's smiling face was right outside, casting a long shadow right into the middle of the room. He had on a dirty green jacket over a brown shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He knocked again cheerfully, still wearing that stupid grin, too.

"Sometimes me makes me want to slam a door against his cute little face," she muttered fiercely as she pulled open the glass window and managed to escape into the world outside. Seconds later, Devlin followed. He turned and eased the window shut silently. "Come on," he said. "We can take my truck."

"Or Kevin's car," pointed out the Levin daughter. "I hope he'd be alright with that. It _is _for a good cause and all."

A smirk crossed Devlin and Ken's faces. "I like your thinking," snickered her brother.

"Dibs on shotgun!" called Ken as he raced ahead into the blackness of night, both his friends right behind him.

* * *

**A/N; for writing it in the middle of the morning, I think it turned out pretty dang good… by the way, that pretty much is how Emery acts…Clearly, he spent too much time with Ken… Please review!**

**~Sky**


	11. Gone

**A/N: thought I needed another chapter of this soon.**

**Disclaimer: Eliza, Emery, and Skylark are mine. Devlin's car too… I don't know why but I love his car… everyone else is owned by Man of Action.**

* * *

He held the badge to his ear, checking to see if it was still on and ringing for Gwen. It was. What the heck happened? He was asleep for an hour before he heard that it was too quiet. Ken's snoring wasn't coming through the walls anymore. That was when Kevin had actually realized that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

The first room he'd checked had been Ken's. Maybe he had just woken up and that was why he'd stopped snoring. Kevin doubted it highly. And then the worrying deepened, really scaring him.

Fear set in when he realized that if they _were_ gone, he'd never hear the end of it from Gwen. Either that or she'd kill him.

When he found the bed empty, the blankets rumpled beyond the fact of he just got up for a glass of water, Kevin knew he was screwed. Ultimately screwed. How much worse could life get? Screwed!

The badge beeped a little more and he tried to call Gwen again from it.

He'd checked his room next where Eliza and Devlin were staying. There were signs of a broken clone/robot thing that he could really look at in detail in the dark room. Kevin threw himself down onto his bed. This sucked. Gwen was going to kill him and his kids were missing. What else could go wrong?

A plant suddenly fell off the dresser, unstable on the edge.

They had broken his plant too. Perfect. Now he had to clean that up before his mom came home and found dirt all over his floor…

"Gwen, pick up," he hissed into the badge, knowing very well that his favorite redhead wouldn't hear him even if he screamed into it.

Silence followed as he checked the room further, flipping on the light. Robot clone thing. But a good model of one, he had to admit. Now he looked at the face. Long reddish violet hair and golden eyes that glinted with useless data that was now dead to the world. Kevin kicked it. "Crap." It was a really, really nice robot clone thing.

"Hello?" the soft voice had come through the badge, startling Kevin from his focus so that he bolted upright, hitting his head on the bed.

"Ow. Gwen, why'd you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wanna hear a better question? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" Fury was clearly rolling off of her.

He bit his lip. This part hadn't been planned out. It was do or die. Odds were in favor of die. "Gwen, don't be mad-"

"What did you do?" she asked, already accusing.

"Nothing… Yet and as far as you know." He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "But… um… they're kind of… gone." Kevin couldn't think of any other way to put it. He was being totally honest too. Something different for a change.

"WHAT?"

He turned down the volume so he could still make out what she was saying, but she wasn't totally deafening him. Kevin listened to ranting for about ten minutes before he turned it up again to hear her heavy breathing from the other end as she drank in air to replenish the supply in her lungs. Then she said, "I'll call Ben. You come pick me up."

"Okeydoke."

Then he heard her mutter, "I can't believe you lost our kids…" Then the connection cut out.

He snorted a laugh. "I didn't." And he knew she wouldn't understand that. Stepping out into the garage moments later, he found it empty. And he grabbed the badge again, calling Gwen.

When she picked up this time, she snarled, "What now?"

"They took my car… Think you're mom would loan us a ride or something?"

Gwen cussed a little bit more from the other end.

* * *

**A/N: hahaha… poor Kevin. He's gotta deal with an angry Gwen and a lost car… review please!**

**~Sky**


	12. Getting

**A/N: okay, wuz at dance last night. Had the time of my life with my boyfriend. And now, I need to get some sleep cuz I had a sleepover afterwards with my besties and then… yeah. But I won't sleep. I need to write. Like, now.**

**Disclaimer: I own the usual stuff. Eliza. Emery. Skylark. Devlin's truck. Nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

The car rumbled along.

Devlin's hand hovered over the shift stick as he hit about a hundred and twenty miles an hour. "You know that I miss speed in this baby…" Devlin's eyes were gleaming with the adrenaline that rushed through his veins.

Ken chuckled in the backseat as Eliza stuck her head out the window like a dog, hair flowing back with the wind that ran through her strands of ebony black and highlights of red.

"Man, this is insane!" cried Ken, laughing as he saw his friends looking more cheerful than they had in a really long time. Especially Devlin.

"Uh-huh," replied Devlin, shifting the car into second and pressing down harder on the gas, nearly flooring it. "I loved joy rides in this thing back when I couldn't drive…"

"Only you and Emery," giggled Eliza, pulling her head back in through the window and trying to straighten the frizz out of her hair with her long fingers. "I still don't know why you guys never brought me with…"

"You were still eleven!" he pointed out with a smiling smirk.

"Yeah, that was two friggin' years ago and now we're cruisin' down the highway at-" Her eyes flitted to the speedometer. "-a hundred and fifty miles an hour!"

"On a mission," Devlin noted, reminding her. "We gotta find a clone house. It'll be like a frat place or a sorority, but worse. Like, with a lot of electrical pulses or else it'll be hard to make a massive machine work to create a ton of clones without power… You know?"

Eliza gave him a little smile before opening the car door…

And jumping out.

Devlin stared at her, mouth gaping open wide and scared. He yanked the wheel to a hard left and banked the turn, pulling the car up onto two wheels for a moment before pulling around so that the green and black striped vehicle was facing backwards on the wrong side of the road. Then he floored it this time, heading back towards his sister.

Eliza's hands were pressed to the ground, fingers tense against the blacktopped and yellow striped street.

Her brother halted the car to a screeching stop right in front of her. The tires were clearly wearing down from the speed of the night and then the super quick breaking and then the slight problem of putting it up on two wheels… "ELI, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Shutting down the power." Blue electricity jumped from her hands to the ground.

"Actually," started Devlin, "why don't you sense the direction and pulsations, _then_ shut it down."

She mulled over it for a second. "Okeydokey artichokey."

"I don't like artichokeys," mumbled Ken from the backseat.

Eliza sighed and jumped up off the ground, brushing the dirt and dust off her pants before jumping back into the passenger seat. "It's that way." She pointed further down the road, but her finger twisted slightly off course. "And I shut it down, so you can thank me later, boys."

Instead of thanking her, or even thinking of it, Ken and Devlin rolled their eyes. The dark haired girl could be so full of herself sometimes. Not to mention the fact that Devlin could've done the same exact thing.

"So what are we gonna do when we figure out what the heck's goin' on?" Ken asked, poking his head between the seats in the front of the car.

Devlin ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, well I'm thinking that we actually make an attempt to talk our way out of things first, which we all know Eliza doesn't agree with in any form-"

"Nope," cut in Eliza, just enforcing what Dev had just said.

"-and if talking to them doesn't work, we jump in with the fighting part of it that we all love so much. And to think that that doesn't work…" He gave a slight shrug. "I guess we'd need to do some stupid things like call Kevin and Gwen and Ben and pray that they'll find us and not let us die or anything and be so very sad because we're dead and possibly they'll decapitate us so… yeah…" Devlin looked at them. Eliza's face was impassive. Ken's was definitely scared. His lips were curled into a little 'O' shape and his eyes were fearful.

"I think we're all gonna like the fighting part," muttered the Levin boy. He kicked the car back into gear faster and pressed the pedal down as far as it would go. The car jetted forward. "Mostly Eli though."

The girl beside him nodded and smiled evilly. "Fight time it is," she snickered, cracking her knuckles. Her hands turned mostly white. Eliza's jade eyes flicked out the window as she eyed the prize.

"Here," Kenny sighed, gazing out the window at a big house thing that was very dangerous looking and not real stable. "So we gonna do this thing?"

Devlin killed the engine, able to use the key to shut it off for once instead of having to use his electrical powers like he had to use on his own car. "Let's do this thing." He flung open his door and stepped out.

* * *

**A/N: next chappie iz where you guys get to see the team dynamics in a fight… hehehe… and I like Devlin when he talks to much. I dunno why! Review please!**

**~Sky**


	13. Battlefield

**A/N: it's been like forever since I updated this one. Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own Eliza and Devlin's truck and Emery and Skylark. That's it.**

* * *

Devlin eyed this place. He knew it wasn't a great place to plan out a whole battle, but he could work with it. "Eli, backup generator."

She nodded and kneeled down, pressing her fingers deep into the earth. Blue sparks leapt from her pale skin and raced down into the ground, acting much like a strike of lightning to find the nearest metal source. Which was the backup generator. She shut it down almost instantaneously. The faint lights went out.

Ken stared at the doorway, expecting to see an army of clones trudge out. "We want to fight outside," noted the brunette Tennyson. "It's too dangerous to stay in there to try and win."

"Exactly." Devlin reached behind him sighed. "Eli, you killed he power."

"Yup," she said, eyebrows knitting together slightly. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Why is it-you didn't drink in any electricity, did you?"

Devlin's jaw tightened and he snorted in anger at himself. "Yeah." How could he be so stupid? How could he have let himself go so exposed into something like this? No mana and he couldn't absorb matter and without any electricity all he could manage as an attack was... the Angel of Death.

"Company," stuttered Eliza, looking out at the opening. A flood of tiny workers were flowing out at high speeds, clearly knowing someone was around. There was the sound of chittering from them. Axes were raised high above their heads, pulsing with dangerously high levels of energy. They looked like-

"Vulkanus's minions," snarled Kenny, recognizing them from pictures that his father had shown him. "Eliza, take out the axes. Dev, think you can manage to shut off Vulkanus's thoughts for a couple of minutes until I can find him and take care of him."

"Why would he want to clone us and kill us?" groaned Eliza, somewhat sick of this business. She tossed out as much mana as she could, knocking axes out of small hands and sending them clattering against the ground with shocking pulses sent out through the earth.

A smirk crossed Devlin's thin lips. He touched the dirt at his feet and felt the electricity pounding through it. He absorbed it, feeling refreshed. But this little amount of energy wouldn't last him very long. At least he had some.

Kenny was scrolling through aliens on the Omnitrix, searching for any signs of a more powerful alien than he was used to. He found something. Something that looked super cool and really, really big. He slammed his hand down on the watch's face.

His limbs stretched out to twice their size and spikes drove out of his back with plant-like pellets and his eyes stretched and grew and-

"WHY DOES THIS THING HATE ME?" Wildvine banged against the face of the watch that was on his chest. He banged on it a bunch of times but it didn't change. And his body remained in the same plant form of Wildvine. Instead of arguing with it as he would've liked, Kenny just started grabbing smallish minion dudes and threw them at the walls of the building. Yes, that was fun for him. Throwing small people against walls…

"WORK WITH IT!" yelled Eliza, working to tie up the knocked out little minions. Her mana only worked to a certain extent and if too much of it was being used at one time, it would weaken and the minions would escape. And Devlin was virtually useless at the moment. Not enough power supplied to him-

Kenny wrapped his vines around a couple of axes before tossing them to the oldest Levin. "WORK WITH IT!" he called before smirking in Eliza's direction who just returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out at him.

Her mana snapped. All the minions raced about, the chittering sound increasing as they picked up the axes that hadn't been destroyed.

Instead of questioning how badly they were doing, Devlin took the weapons he had gotten and started making his way through the masses of the things. He cut up enough axes and whenever he was ambushed by a couple of the things, he could rely on Eliza or Kenny to have his back to get the little creepers off of him. And if they were both busy, the axe was still pulsing with electricity that he could always use.

There was a long moment when everything seemed to stand still. All the chittering went silent and Eliza slowed down, noticing it. Kenny and Devlin were still chopping away, determined by all standards.

"Guys…"

Both Devlin and Ken were totally distracted and focused and entirely overwhelmed by whacking down these small attackers that could attack like crazy people. They whacked and chopped and sliced through the crowds and mobs and fought as hard as they could.

"GUYS!"

Eliza's eyes were wide and frantic, glowing with the pink mana that raced through her veins and in her blood. The girl's hair was standing almost on end.

At last, the two froze. Ken's green eyes traced to Eliza as she stared at him, fearing whatever she knew that he and Devlin didn't. Devlin's eyes were also wide as if he knew something neither of them knew. It was like fear was emanating out of his dark and deep sapphire orbs. "Ken, stop."

The Tennyson teen didn't do anything close to it. He kept hacking away.

Devlin grabbed Kenny's arm and began pulling him away. Instead of complying, Ken kept whacking away, not afraid of the consequences that Devlin and Eliza could dish out for him. He wanted to get back home, back to his dad. Back to his golem dog. Back to the life he loved. Back to the soccer fields and the dome of air and the ideas of just being able to relax in the back of Devlin's pick up truck with some cold drinks and a lot of candy with his two best friends. He wanted to be able to just relax and hang out with them instead of this kind of stuff. So he wanted to get this fight done here and now. Because he knew he wasn't going to suffer another day of being stuck like this. To be miserable like this. To be wondering who was on his side and who wasn't. Ken pushed Devlin away and knocked him into a horde of the tiny creatures.

"KENNY, STOP IT!" cried Eliza, voice not as strong as it usually was. "KENNY, I'M SERIOUS! STOP!" Tears welled in her emerald eyes. "PLEASE, JUST CUT IT OUT!"

Devlin knew what was going on. His senses had stretched a little too far. He knew what was going on here. He rose from the ground around the monsters that were now grabbing at him, trying to pull him towards the place. "Ken…" Devlin touched the ground and sent a shock straight for Kenny. Enough energy to knock him out for a few moments. Before he could even respond to what was going on around him, Ken collapsed to the ground. Devlin was already poking at the Omnitrix which shut off immediately, leaving the normal Kenny there instead of Wildvine. The Levin boy picked up his friend and bolted for the car, Eliza already in the passenger seat.

"Go," whimpered Eliza, staring at the entrance to the beat down house. "Go, Dev. Fast. He's coming." Her eyes were soaked as tears streamed down her face, her cheeks stained with the trails from it. "Come on. Hurry. We have to get out of here." She was too shaken and afraid to be panicking, but she didn't want to raise her voice and bring it on faster. "Dev, come on."

The car's engine revved up as Kenny woke up in the backseat from his shock. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DEVLIN? YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" He stuck his head between the front seats as Devlin floored it. "WHY DID WE LEAVE?"

Instead of answering, Eliza just looked back at him.

Without even questioning it, Ken knew. Eliza's eyes were scared. And nothing scared her. Nothing could ever scare her. Except one thing and one thought and one sight. "Faster, Dev," she instructed, turning back to face the windshield, trying to discreetly wipe away those tears.

"Guys, it's fine." Ken reached forward and put his arm around Eliza the best he could from the backseat and her hand closed around his. "I know how bad of an idea this was, but now we know that there's a reason that we need to-"

"He's trying to kill us," murmured Devlin. "I could read it." His grip was tight on the wheel and his teeth were clenched. "He wanted to do it himself. One by one. Slowly and painfully. Using Vulkanus's minions." His deep sapphire eyes were heartbroken. "Kenny, you don't get it."

Eliza blinked and reached over to touch her brother's hand. "Dev, we can get some help. Paradox would know what to do."

"PARADOX WON'T HELP US!" snapped Devlin, finally on his last nerve. "PARADOX WON'T COME TO RESCUE US WHEN HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! WE NEED SOME HELP FROM _OUR_ GWEN AND SOME HELP FROM _OUR_ BEN AND WE NEED OUR OWN POWERS TO START WORKING RIGHT AND WE NEED TO START WORKING BETTER TOGETHER AND WE AREN'T GETTING BACK! OKAY? WE AREN'T GETTING BACK!"

Feeling like they'd just been crushed, Eliza and Ken both sank into their seats. At last, their leader had finally lost his last piece of patience and now it was getting to the point where they were all losing the last shreds of hope that they had.

"We should just go hide for a while," said Eliza, leaning her head against the window of the car. "We can't run and we can't avoid what just happened there. Kevin's going to kill us for taking his car-"

"As if he doesn't already want to kill us," snorted Devlin.

"-and we need to get back. Now." Eliza leaned on her brother's shoulder. She felt his muscles straining to be unleashed. She knew he was struggling on the inside. She knew he needed to get some help. Right away. "Dev, just keep in control, alright?"

He only nodded, teeth still clenched and tendons in his body tense. "Eli, he wanted to kill us."

"Who are we talking about?" asked Ken, now unsure of what was really going on.

"Dad."

* * *

**A/N: okay. Hope you can piece it together from here. Thanks a lotttt for reading. And from here, im winging it again. But I just liked the team chemistry that came through on this one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave a review!**

**~Sky**


	14. You

**A/N: last one I wrote while on vaca… as far as I know… Kasta is typing something with her nose… wondering if I should be worried…**

**Disclaimer: own Eli, Emery, Sky, and Dev's car**

* * *

Shock had wiped over Kenny's face. And when they showed up on the doorstep of Kevin's house, it was still lingering in the corners of his features, his eyes wary of everyone around him and his usual smile faded to a flat line across his lips.

Eliza had died on the inside when she sensed her father's mana signature. And with Devlin throwing in the factor that he had read Kevin's thoughts to kill them made it even worse. Her heart had practically stopped in her chest and the frenzy of panic had overwhelmed her. Because she'd already lost her home and her life, but now she was losing her family too. Devlin's powers were on the verge of breaking and Kenny was the comic relief, not the comforting big brother that she needed.

This wasn't what she needed. She didn't want her father to kill her.

Kevin had opened the door and relief had flooded his features like a wave crashing on the beach shore. "Gwen's not going to kill me!" he said, immediately grabbing Ken and nearly crushing him to death in a hug. Sadly, Kenny was the one that feared him the most and cringed away from the hug even though he was being strangled and it just made it worse.

"If only we could say the same for you," muttered Eliza, leaning against her brother with her slim arms folded around her for warmth and safety. And Devlin's arm fell across her shoulders, knowing she needed that family tie to keep her grounded.

Gwen and Ben's faces showed up behind Kevin. "See, Kev," began Ben in his smug way, "your car is fine and they're not dead so your conscience is clear!"

"And let go of Ken," instructed Gwen in a quiet way, "you're killing him."

"The irony..." Devlin mumbled.

"It's sickening," whimpered Eliza, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt tears in her eyes and she wouldn't let them show. No one would ever see her cry. Only Devlin. Because he cared about her and she knew he'd take care of her forever and always.

"Okay, before I chew you out, I'm hoping to hear a dang good reason," said Gwen, stepping out of the doorway and pushing Kevin behind her. She was in her upset pose: arms folded across her chest, one foot a little bit more forward than the other and her facial features set to the "Disapprove" setting.

"An Emery clone was lurking outside our room," said Devlin's voice, sounding much more confident than he probably had in days. "I let him in, thinking it was actually our brother but-"

"I have a kid named Emery?" snorted Gwen, almost annoyed, shooting a dagger look at Kevin who just returned her glare with a sheepish smile and a hand that began to run through his ebony hair, knowing very well that if it wasn't her idea, it was bound to be his.

"-and he was a clone sent to capture us and take us somewhere so we shut him down and tracked the energy source to a place just outside of Bellwood or something like that," resumed Devlin, ignoring the interruption.

"And what happened from there?" asked Ben, his leadership skills instantly kicking in as if on instinct.

"We went there to 'em," said Kenny, finally released from his death grip. "We fought off Vulkanus's minions-"

"Vulkanus?" Kevin asked in a near whisper as the blood drained from his face, turning his expression a ghostly white. "He tried to capture you guys?"

"No," said Eliza, face still hidden.

"Vulkanus's minions, yes, but he wasn't involved," confirmed Devlin. He tightened his grip on his sister as he felt her shaking beside him. "Let's go inside. I can tell you guys then. Eli's getting cold."

The two Tennysons and the dark Levin ducked out of the doorway so Devlin could push past them into the house with his sister at his side, almost as if the two were joined at the hip, Kenny following close behind them. Eliza crashed into a couch and a pillow was immediately tucked tightly to her chest and her face was buried in it to hide her tear stained cheeks.

Devlin and Kenny crashed onto the small two-person couch as Gwen, Ben and Kevin filed in through the doorway and poised themselves on the only couch left. It fit the three of them, but just barely.

"So who sent a clone of your brother?" asked Ben, now definitely in his leader mode. "I only know a couple of our enemies that can time travel." His jade eyes narrowed in the direction of Gwen before returning to gaze to Devlin who was keeping a close eye on Eliza.

"We know one. And only because we're here. And now he's out to kill us," responded Devlin, leaning back into the very comfortable couch that he had suddenly taken a liking to. He kept his eyes on the corduroy pattern of it to distract himself. It worked pretty well.

"Who?" asked Kevin, face scrunching up in confusion.

Eliza's tear stained face was pulled from the pillow. Her normally bright emerald eyes were dulled with struggle and heartbreak. Her voice only said one word, but it was choked and almost strangled when it came out. Her eyes were aimed directly in Kevin's direction. "You."

* * *

**A/N: need to edit this pretty fast. Then dinner. Then night swim. So bai for naoooo!**

**~Sky**


	15. Honesty

**A/N: I haven't updated this one since forever… wow. But I wrote this chappie this morning. So ignore slight typos and stuff. Mornings and me don't exactly agree all the time…**

**Disclaimer: I own Eliza, Emery, Skylark and Devlin's car. Nothing else. But I would love to own Devlin and Kevin…. Love Levin boys. Haha!**

* * *

Kevin's heart leapt into his throat. After the longest moment, he finally managed to choke out words. "I'm a monster again, aren't I?"

Eliza and Devlin just winced at the words. Kenny's expression remained blank.

"Don't say that," Gwen told him fiercely. She wanted to get him to look at her instead of their kids, but she didn't want to touch him in fear of him yelling and getting into his usual aggravated rage when the topic of his monstrous forms came up. "You're not going to be a monster again. Not if I can help it."

Devlin sighed. He closed his eyes for the longest moment, wondering how to break this to them. "Alright, truth is, we haven't seen you or Ben in almost three years, Kevin." His voice was neutral and he hoped to keep it that way. "Kenny's been living with us because Max disappeared around the same time you two did and the only way we can link it is that you all went out on a mission. But yet Mom's pregnant so you'd have to be coming back somehow. Because Gwen's clearly not the one to be cheating or anything and she's not even worried about either of you. It's got to be some kind of controlled mission."

Eliza gave a quick little shrug before continuing for her elder brother. "It doesn't explain why I picked up on your life force and why Devlin picked up thoughts of trying to kill us. I mean, he used to pick 'em up off you and Ben more than once a week when we were little and still misbehaving and all that. By the way, be forgiving. Especially to Devlin." And she fell silent.

Devlin picked up again. "But that's not important. Right now, we know where Dad is and he's with Vulkanus's goony boys. So it could be a control mission gone wrong. Mind control or something."

"I wouldn't believe that," snorted Ken. His features were twisted in irritation. "Kevin would rather fight to the death than be controlled."

"Fighting isn't always the option, Ken." Devlin liked to point out the obvious to leave no room for mistakes. Especially with Ken. "You have to think of the cavalry versus the arsenal."

"Ah..."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin just stared at the three blankly.

"Point of the matter is that we need help to control Kevin because I can't do much damage there without actually destroying him. Just controlling him enough so that I can get his powers back under at least a little bit of control. There are too many munchkin warriors for us to get through before we can get to him." Devlin's strategic mind was already whirling, trying to find a way into that sort of a battle without injuring the opponent. "He already knows where we are after we get through half a wave and if Eliza picked up on the right life force then we're dealing with a more dangerous edition of Kevin that usual."

"A monster." Eliza's words were barely audible as her head hung, emerald green eyes closing tightly to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Kevin's heart sank again. He bottled up the rage, hiding it away deep where no one would find it. Where it could never get loose. "How can we get him back to normal?" he asked, tone hard as stone.

"Gwen's got a spell that keeps Dev from changing," came Ken's voice. "It took her three years to find it after he was born and Devlin ended up scarring my dad really bad when he just kind of mutated in my house and went in a rampage."

Eliza looked up immediately. This was new information to her. "Why did I never hear about this?" she snapped, voice harsh and fierce like the crack of a whip.

"Something really bad happened, Eli. Let's just leave it at that." Devlin put a hand on his sister's shoulder, his dark blue eyes clouded over. "Please don't ask again, alright?"

She nodded obediently and snuggled a bit further into the couch. "The spell keeps the mutation down. It's not always by choice, but if he doesn't use it for a long time, it tries to explode out of him. Then we can't get it back in without the spell. We nearly lost Devlin a couple of times. None of us could really control him... He wouldn't hold still to get help..." Her head rested on her brother's shoulder.

"So what happened to me?" asked Ben, jade eyes scanning the three teens.

"Wish I knew," sighed Ken. He ran his long, slender fingers through his brown locks. "Haven't seen you since forever and without Mom around, it's really lonely. That's why I stay with Aunt Gwen so much."

Ben stared at him for a few seconds, blinking as if her were confused by something. "What do you mean Mom's not around?" asked Ben, trying to keep his voice from being furious.

"She died when I was only two years old. I never really knew her. None of us did. We couldn't even give you a name if we did remember." It was a fact Kenny had accepted. He looked down to Devlin, who was biting his lip, and to Eliza. Her head was on her big brother's shoulder. "You never told me about her."

* * *

**A/N: there's another chapter. I'm working on finding a solution to this. I kind of dug myself a grave without being dead, if you can understand that metaphor in a way. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**


	16. Rooftop

**A/N: I'm working out how to end this soon, but I wanted this in here. Just because.**

**Disclaimer: own Devlin's car, Eliza, Emery, and Skylark. No one else.**

* * *

At the garage the next day, Eliza, Devlin, and Ken acted as they did any other day. The three of them were treating the day as if the night before had never happened. Like the futuristic Kevin hadn't tried to kill them. Like they hadn't stolen the dark teen's green and black striped car. As if nothing could ever hurt them.

"They're too nonchalant," commented Gwen, watching the three other teens as they stood on the roof of the garage, trying to see who could spit the farthest. Ken was using the Omnitrix to switch between aliens to see which one was the best. It reminded the redhead of what her cousin did at Niagara Falls so many years ago. "It's like they just totally forgot about last night. They could've been killed."

"From what I got off of them, I think it was the way we raised them," commented Kevin, sipping on his soda while staring up at Kenny as he sent a loogie right over Eliza's head. "It's like danger's always staring them right in the face. This wouldn't make a difference to them if they were like that, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"You're saying you think that we screwed up with our kids?" retorted Gwen, bright emerald orbs glaring at the dark teen, disgust ringing clear on her face.

"No," said Kevin, trying to get her to reason. "I think it's because we were in the league of crime-fighting or just flat out crime lifestyles from ages ten and up, they would feel the need to follow in our footsteps. So becoming heroes young was a natural instinct." He blinked at the redhead, hoping she'd see it his way instead of scrutinizing his words and thoughts. "That's what it was like for my dad. Seeing him be a hero made me want to be a hero. It's all in the raising."

Gwen sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Raise them around fearless heroes and you get fearless heroes." A huff escaped her. "Got it."

"In my case, a fearless criminal. But we can let that slide just this once and blame that on Ragnarok." He went back to sipping on his soda in silence.

Ben approached the garage's wide entrance. "So they're not coming down any time soon?" asked he brunette, scratching his back over one shoulder.

"Don't know," replied Gwen, looking up for a mere moment.

Spit fell right into her eye.

"Devlin's gonna be deaaadd, Devlin's gonna be deaaadd," began the chant from Eliza and Ken as they bolted for the stairs, the remained teen standing there in horror.

"Oh. Crap."

Ben and Kevin immediately doubled over laughing, soda flying everywhere as Kevin fell to the ground. Ben fell right on top of him.

"Kevin," began Gwen, tone harsh, "remind me in the future to keep them more mature than you were at this age."

Kevin couldn't respond, laughing too hard to even hear what she said before she had stormed off so abruptly.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe. Review**

**~Sky**


	17. Return

**A/N: I figured I had to get to this sometime and now seems better than later.**

**Disclaimer: own what I own. Look at the other disclaimers to see what I own. You are not allowed to use my characters (or Devlin's truck) in any way, shape or form without permission from me first.**

* * *

Eliza woke up in the back of Devlin's truck, the blanket around her letting in the cold, crisp air that kept blowing in from the wide open garage door. She pulled the blanket back over her, opening one eye to let in the light and to check was time it was.

Multiple minions were standing over her, eyes cold and short chattering sounds coming from them.

She bolted upright and screeched, violet mana walls instantly surrounding her as she closed herself in from the vicious blows that immediately rained down from their electrically pulsing axes. Her emerald green eyes flitted around, searching for any signs of Devlin or Kenny.

She could barely make out her brother's dark form lying on the ground, being assaulted by the masses of chittering creatures that seemed to have overwhelmed the garage from wall to wall. They were everywhere, the pulses of the electrified axes lighting the room up like a Christmas tree. Frantically, her eyes continued to search for Kenny, not finding him anywhere, but the roaring sounds coming from the backroom gave her a general idea of where he was. The girl let the walls fall and swept a leg out under the creatures, knocking down a good portion of them before fleeing the back of Devlin's pick-up truck.

The girl stood quietly at the edge of the masses, quickly and quietly thrashing through waves that kept rolling in against her. Her mana kept swiping away the weaponry and her kicks kept dropping them, sending a chain reaction through. They all fell down in groups as she sliced her way through with some of the karate moves she picked up from her mother.

Devlin managed to burst out from being trapped on the floor, his powers throbbing in his veins as he snatched each ax out of the hands of the minions and sucked the power out of them, feeling more alive then he had in a long time. His skin was a faint pale shade of blue as if the blood had been draining out of him or changing to the color of the noon sky.

"Dev, don't hurt yourself," called Eliza over some shrieks of pain coming from the backroom, sounding nothing like Kenny. Probably whoever he was fighting. "You're going to lose it if you keep it up like that."

She smashed her way through just as Kenny's hulking Cannonbolt body crashed through the wall and flew into a mosh pit of the minions.

"Okay, this has got to stop. Where's Kevin?" Eliza looked everywhere, finding the green and black striped car not even there. It had been there when she fell asleep in the back of Devlin's truck with the blankets. "He was here earlier and now he's not!"

"He's always been that way and don't you forget it, Eli." Her brother's sapphire blue eyes were glittering with the power that was driving through him. "He's never there when we need him. He's not there when Ma needs him." He snapped another ax in half with his bare hands. "Dad was never there. He never will be there. He won't ever be there." He grabbed an attacker and tossed him at a long line of the oncoming army. "He was never our father!"

Eliza's eyes widened as she saw her brother's form turning from blue to an immediate fiery red that turned his skin fierce and bulging, ripping at his shirt and jeans until wings began to slice out of his back, his face twisting into a cold, pained grimace. Devlin's body was growing into a hulking figure, a creature of red flesh and massive fangs.

"KEN!" cried the raven-haired girl. "KENNY, HELP!" She looked around, scared to let down her mana bubble now. She didn't want to become a victim to any of the minions or even possibly her brother's deadly wrath.

The small Tennyson moved faintly before his Omnitrix timed out, leaving him exposed to the axes' electrifying touch. He blinked open his jade eyes to see a wall of Eliza's pink mana around him. He stared into the room that he had just been thrown out of to see the demonically blackened orbs of a familiar face, markings on his features so distinct and cold that it was nearly painful to look at.

"Eli," called Ken. "He's here."

Her emerald eyes widened as her defenses suddenly fortified to an extreme level. She shivered in her skin and her body turned suddenly cold. "Devlin," she whimpered, wishing she could have her brother hold her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. He was a monster again. It would take too much magic and the powers unleashed would be hard to control unless by a mana master. The only one she could think of that was still in this time was Verdona. And she wasn't even around at this point. Eliza felt tears pricking at her eyes. "Dev…"

Kenny bashed at the mana wall, wanting to break out of it and kill the monster that was after him and his friends. He thrashed at it long and hard, only to see the monster disappear through the ceiling. And then his gaze flickered over to Eliza who was suddenly screaming frantically as she stared at her brother's monstrous and dangerous form. Ken could barely make out her words.

"Devlin! Stay here! Don't do it! You won't be able to survive! You won't make it! The Angel of Death will take you! Don't go after him! He's trying to get to you, Dev! Don't take it! Don't! Please, I'm begging you! Don't go after him!" Her pleas were desperate as she had fallen to her knees against the mana bubble, her fists pressed to it as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Sobs racked her small seeming body as she cried harder than Ken had ever seen her cry before. "Devlin, don't leave me," she begged for a long moment as her body collapsed to one side. "Don't leave me, brother."

Ken glanced at Devlin who had taken off in a spiral motion up towards the roof of the garage. He crashed through the ceiling and pushed his way through to the rooftop, the stars twinkling down onto the building's floor from the hole. His mind turned livid as he began to thrash harder at the bubble around him that kept the axes from raining down on him.

"Devlin," whimpered Eliza. "Dev…" She moaned and held her sides as she sobbed.

Silently, Kenny tapped at the Omnitrix until the mainframe came up. From there, he maneuvered through the system like a trained professional, seeking the way to call Ben, Gwen, or even Kevin, if necessary. Anyone who could help them.

The axes kept slicing away at the indestructible force field of life-energy that encased him.

"Call Ben Tennyson," breathed Ken, praying that his father would pick up. He couldn't stand to sit there defenseless as Eliza cried herself into oblivion and as Devlin challenged his father on the roof of the garage until one of them was either dead or close to dead. He didn't want to have to move his best friend's body when all this was over.

"Hey," said Ben. "How does this thing work? Do I just, like, talk into it or something?"

"Ben, it's Ken," said the darker skinned brunette quickly. "You need to get over to the garage as soon as possible. Future Kevin is here and he's trying to kill us. Devlin is fighting him on the roof and I don't know if he's winning or not, but Eliza trapped me inside a bubble of mana and now she's not taking it down. I'm stuck and you have to help Devlin or else I don't know if he'll survive the fight." Ken bit his lip, praying for his father to be on his side.

"Coming," said Ben, the sound of rustling coming soon after. "Why are you afraid for Devlin? He's fine. He's Kevin's son and all. And he's gotta have some training from Gwen. You guys ought to be fine."

Ken hit the force field again. "Ben, he's turned into the Angel of Death. And we can't get him out of it. He's been trying to transform the whole time we've been here and without Gwen's magic to keep him human, he might not turn back. That, or it might just take him over."

* * *

**A/N: drama. Decided I wanted some fighting here. So anyways, review and thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	18. Freed

**A/N: just read. Then review. That's all you have to do.**

**Disclaimer: own Eliza, Devlin's car, Emery, and Skylark. You can't touch them nor have them in any way, shape or form without my consent.**

* * *

Ben showed up quickly, his eyes immediately catching the blue sparks shooting from the roof and the two hulking figures locked in mortal combat outlined by the electrical pulses of light. He shielded his jade green eyes as he went in.

"Dad!" came Ken's cry, unable to bring himself to call the other teenage boy Ben in the dire situation. His fist smashed at the mana bubble again. "Get Eliza!"

With a curt nod, Ben bolted off, leaping over axe wielding minions and vaulting over the slain bodies of others, his gaze determined beyond what anyone had ever seen in him before. The boy in the green jacket had gotten to the young Anodite and Osmosian hybrid and began to softly knock on the bubble around her.

Eliza lay there, limp, no longer able to sob her eyes out for there were no tears left to be spilled.

"Eli," Ben said softly, his voice calm and relaxing like the eye of a hurricane. "Can you let me in?"

Slowly but surely, a small hole opened in the bubble and Ben walked in, ducking so not to hit his head on the top of it. He smiled softly at the girl, seeing her emerald eyes stained red from crying and her face overcome with cold and pained emotions. "Devlin," she whispered to him.

Instead of saying a word, Ben just took her and pulled her close to his chest, holding her as a father would because all she needed was someone to show that they were stronger, someone who could be her shield. Something that Kevin never had been and that Devlin had always covered for. He pressed her head into his collarbone and the girl's silent sobs shook her body and slowly, the barrier around them and Ken came down, her defenses finally lowered, knowing there was a source of protection from the rest of the world.

Working fast, Ben looked to Ken who was already going Big Chill, wings stretching neatly out of his spine and cloaking over him before snapping out again and sending him soaring through the perfect hole in the roof up to where Devlin and Kevin were killing each other mercilessly.

Ben flipped on the Omnitrix and spun it to Cannonbolt, wrapping up Eliza and shielding himself before the axes could get to either of them. He rolled them out of there and into the safety of the street, hoping and praying that things were going better on the rooftops than they were down below. He kept Eliza safe as his jade eyes watched the blue sparks dance on the rooftop, lighting up the night air with a deadly static.

* * *

**A/N: review. Next is the battle scene between Kevin and Devlin.**

**~Sky**


	19. Reunion

**A/N: well this is being a butthead. I had a block for a while there, but I got it now. This is going to probably be the longest chapter in this story.**

**Disclaimer: own Eliza, Devlin's car, Skylark and Emery. You cannot use them without my consent first.**

* * *

Devlin's hulking form crashed against Kevin's before the elder Levin knew what was going on.

Fury drove the sapphire-eyed teenager, his body lithe and agile as he just began an immediate attack without asking a single question to his dark father. He didn't care what excuse would come around this time. His rage was too overwhelming and unbridled to even slow Devlin down. He snarled and roared as he threw himself at Kevin. He used his arms to pummel his father.

After a long moment, Kevin managed to haul himself out from under his son and land a few blows to him before escaping the near-lethal wrath. Then he hissed like a furious jungle cat. Kevin stretched out a long tentacle and grabbed Devlin.

Devlin's mind had no grasp, no grip on the reality at hand. He just knew the withheld hatred for the one who had left him in charge for too long. The one who had never been around. The sapphire-eyed teen grabbed his father's tentacle and sank his Wildmutt claws into Kevin's flesh.

Kevin got an arm at his son's throat. He cackled until Devlin got a wing to beat his father over the head, giving the younger a second of an advantage so that he could squirm from Kevin's deadly strong grip.

Both quickly backed away, reversing so that they lay on opposite sides of the rooftop arena, each set of dark eyes glaring fiercely with imminent anger. It was Devlin who made the first move, a dangerous charge at his father with a Diamondhead arm stretched out and firing sharp projectiles at his attacker. Then, as Kevin shielded himself, Devlin launched himself at his father and began to pummel the elder Levin with all the brute force he could muster.

The obsidian-eyed growled and thrashed, throwing his own punches, each missing their intended target. He hissed and wrapped a tentacle around his son before using this grip to beat him about the head by swinging him around and bashing him against a corner of the roof a few times.

Devlin sank his claws into his father again, this time watching the sharp Wildmutt talons draw blood from the larger monster.

A roar erupted from the elder Levin and he released Devlin with a horrified cry as his monster form faded, replacing it with a thin, broken body, blood seeping from multiple wounds in his thin pale flesh. One of his arms was held tightly to his chest, scarlet shining in the darkness.

Kenny had arrived at that time and he watched in utter horror as Devlin drove himself hard at his father, snarling and growling.

He snapped his wings out once more before letting his small, lithe form fly at surprising speeds and nailing Devlin right in the chest, intangible and freezing Devlin's chest.

The sapphire-eyed teen froze in midair, falling suddenly with a pained expression on his face. He clutched his chest with one hand, spluttering for air.

"You froze his heart!" snarled Kevin, darting to his son before falling to his knees. "Traitor!"

Ken's electric green eyes were wide at that. Changing back from his form of Big Chill, he grabbed at Devlin's monstrously large arm and shook it with what little strength he had in his normal, teenage human body. "I didn't mean to!"

Rage was boiling up in Kevin's obsidian eyes. He stared cold and hard at Ken. "You're killing my son," he hissed.

The young Tennyson was barely able to keep his thoughts together as he watched tears floating like lost life rafts in the brown and black depths of Kevin's dark eyes. Ken stuttered for a few minutes before he realized he didn't have anything powerful enough to stop the death-freeze of Big Chill's icy powers.

A large, powerful form of a Pyronite dropped from the sky, sending Ken scrambling back a few paces. He stared at the Heatblast form with eager eyes as he blasted his flames all over Devlin's monstrous, bulky body.

The teen roared in pain before finding that he could breathe again, a wave of calm wrapping over him. It was enough to bring the teen with the long ebony locks and the deep, sparkling sapphire eyes back from the edge of the cliff. His features began to quietly lock back into place as be morphed back into his smaller human body, getting a better grip on the reality right in front of him.

Ken closed his eyes and breathed. He hated not having a fiery alien on his Omnitrix. His father never gave him the cheats or shortcuts to get better aliens.

A smile crept across he future Kevin's face as he shook his head and sat back on his feet from his kneeling position. "Long time no see, Benji."

The Pyronite quietly turned and watched Ken before touching the Omnitrix symbol and turning himself back to human. It was as if he feet carried themselves over to Ben as Ken threw his arms around his father with low sobs escaping the young teen as they were finally reunited after so many years of being apart.

Kevin just touched Devlin's hand, smiling sadly at his son's unconscious body. "You took care of them better than I ever could," he said with those quiet tears still floating in the darkness of his eyes.

Ben looked back at Kevin over his shoulder and clutched Ken just that much harder, knowing that Kenny had been left more alone than Devlin or the other Levins ever could've been. They all had each other. Ken only had Max. And then Gwen. But nothing else. That was all he had.

Kevin regretted ever leaving, but he knew it was better for everyone. He silently stroked Devlin's dark hair. But he felt miserable every day for leaving the job of running the family upon the shoulders of his young son and his struggling wife.

"Ken," said Ben, looking down at his son with deep jade eyes as Ken returned the gaze with his own electric green orbs. "Kevin and I have to leave."

"No," breathed Ken. "I want Aunt Gwen to see you and you have to help us find Grandpa Max and-"

Ben stopped him. "You'll see us tomorrow, Kenny. I promise we'll explain everything then." He hugged his son tightly one last time. "I promise."

Kevin rose to his feet, seeing the faint pink glow of mana rising up the side of the garage. He watched as his daughter rose over the edge of the building with tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth," said the obsidian-eyed man with a soft voice.

All the girl could do was manage to do was whimper, "Daddy." Then she ran to him and threw her arms around her father with tears spilling over the brim of her pure emerald orbs. He clutched onto him for dear life, fearing him leaving again without warning or reason. "Don't go. Please don't go anymore."

Ben smiled at the warm reunion, knowing that the green and black Camaro was approaching the garage with surprising speed. The Gwen of the past could get Ben and Kevin up on the roof. And then the fabric of time would begin unraveling. "We have to go," he told Kevin. The dark man looked absolutely heartbroken at the thought of leaving his young daughter. "Tomorrow, remember?" said Ben.

With a pained look, Kevin pulled away from Eliza. He kissed her forehead and gave one last look at his unconscious son before returning to Ben's side.

Then the two were wrapped in a vortex of mana, teleported back to their own time for the first time in what felt like forever.

Ken stared at that spot for the longest time before he heard what sounded like the collapsing of a cold body. He turned and saw Eli sitting there, crumpled over and crying at the loss of her father again. Her emerald orbs stared at her hands as if he had just vanished to dust under their fingertips.

A low groan came from Devlin as he rose, making his way over to the other two. He saw Kenny holding onto Eliza the way he would've himself when she cried like that. "No worries," he coughed, still feeling a little ice lingering in his chest. "They're coming for us. Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: wow, this turned out really dang long. Okay, review! This is one of the final chapters that'll be coming out. I'm looking at maybe two or three more after this.**

**~Sky**


	20. Countdown

**A/N: back to the final three chapters of this. I kinda got 'em planned out. Mostly. The last one will easily be the longest.**

**Disclaimer: Skylark, Emery, Eliza, and Devlin's car are all mine.**

* * *

Kevin's car rounded the curb as a tornado of violet mana erupted from the rooftop. He stepped out, Gwen doing the same on the other side of the vehicle. "What did we miss?" he asked, shielding his eyes to see the figures on the structure above a bit clearer. "Anything important?"

"You came back, Eliza had a meltdown and Devlin went all out Angel of Death on future Kevin." Ben walked towards the building as a platform of mana appeared at the edge of the roof. And slowly but surely, three forms stepped on it before it started moving through the air, gliding as if on water down to the three teens below.

Devlin was the first to jump off, looking normal as ever. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Kevin for a long moment before shifting his eyes over to Ken as he helped Eliza down off the platform. And the two joined the group as a long moment of silence ensued.

"So?" started Gwen, eyeing her children and her distant cousin. "You want to explain what happened up there? Or can we just assume the worst?"

Eliza retreated over into Devlin's arms. She let her brother hold her for the longest moments as Ken began to explain in minimal details the facts of the fight scene that had taken place only minutes ago. She felt his lips touch her forehead comfortingly as she shivered against him, her black jacket not enough to keep her warm in the dropping temperatures.

"So…" started Kevin, not sure exactly what he had missed on the roof, "I'm not dead, right?"

"Ben came and took you with him, but I think Ma was in on it. They were taken in a wind of mana." Devlin had to help explain since Kenny had done a horrible job of it. "I'm just shocked I didn't sense it in her mind before."

"We can put up barriers in our minds," reminded Eliza to her older brother. "Mom's probably got about twenty-three or something. Ben and Dad told her to censor it for your safety." She snuggled into his chest, finding it getting cold out in the open night.

Ben just shook his head. "Well, we sure keep a lot of secrets in the future," he sighed, looking to Gwen and Kevin for a long moment as they stared at each other in disbelief. "Anyone want to make a pact now that we _don't_ do that?"

The redhead and the raven-haired nodded before Gwen quietly began to usher everyone inside of the garage to get out of the biting winds that whipped around outside now. "This has been a little crazy," she said, knowing all too well that she would miss her kids as soon as they were gone. But she didn't want to change a thing about them.

"They'll be picking us up tomorrow," said Devlin, still clutching Eliza tightly to him. He had always protected his sister before. And seeing Ken do it just reminded him how much she had grown up from the little eight-year-old he used to know. She was thirteen now. He'd lose her soon. To friends, boyfriends, parties. And he didn't want to see that happen.

"Tomorrow?" asked Ben, not wanting his three new friends to leave.

"We have to get home," said Eliza pitifully. "Dad's back."

"Ma's gonna need us," reminded Devlin.

"And Dad'll need help finding Grandpa Max unless he was in on it too." Kenny shuffled his feet.

"We love it here," assured Devlin. "But we're needed somewhere else."

The three other teens just stood there, staring at their children.

"You'll see us again," Kenny said, cheer evident on his tanned features. "Just in a few years. Just keep going the way you are and we'll turn out just fine."

"You call yourselves just fine?" snorted Kevin with a smug grin.

Kenny's face got upset, but both the Levin's were smiling madly.

"Come on," said Gwen, giving Kevin a punch in the arm. "Let's drive Devlin and Ben to his place and I can get Eliza into my house."

Devlin's sapphire eyes focused for a moment on Kevin's dark features. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, voice soft, barely audible.

He just nodded, watching as Devlin passed Eliza's shivering body into Kenny's arms to keep his younger sister warm. And the two dark boys ducked out of the garage, leaving Ben to sneak into the backroom for a smoothie.

"What's up?" asked Kevin once they were out of earshot.

Devlin's blue eyes blinked, shimmering in the moonlight that washed over his pale features. "I just wanted to thank you for treating me like a son while I've been here. It's a lot worse in the future. We… we practically hate each other most of the time. And I just wanted to say that it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one with a bad life."

"You never were," said Kevin, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Everyone's got a skeleton in their closet, Dev. We all just gotta get past 'em and live through 'em." He reached back and pulled Devlin's gray hood over his black spiked ponytail. "Gwen'd kill me if anything happened to you guys."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we didn't misbehave." He laughed as Kevin smiled.

Eliza had misbehaved enough to last for all three of them.

"Let's get back in before Ben hotwires my car," said Kevin, heading back for the garage.

Devlin pulled his hood back down. "Really, Kevin, thanks for everything."

And then Ben yelled from the backroom of the garage, "YES, THERE ARE STILL SMOOTHIES BACK HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: ah, I feel the end is near… I love these kiddos. Review, as always!**

**~Sky**


	21. Nights

**A/N: A shorter chapter, but I wrote it around midnight last night and there wasn't much I wanted to get down. And what I did want to get down, I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own. You aren't allowed to use any of my characters without permission directly from me.**

* * *

Devlin sat in the chair at Ben's desk, feet kicked up on the bed. "I think I'm going to miss this place."

"Gwen's sure going to miss you guys," replied the brunette teen, cleaning up some of the stuff he had left lying around that morning in the rush to get going. "Her maternal instincts are in high gear. She tried to put a hat on me today." A smile found it's way to his lips, curling the corners upwards. "It was really weird."

Devlin just grinned. "Yeah, she's always been like that. Especially when she's pregnant." He eyes darkened as he realized he and his sister had left their mother at the worst time. Vulnerable and alone, another child on the way and no one to be with her except for Emery and Skylark. Emery's maturity level was through the floor and Sky was always too young to do anything. "And when Kenny's around. She always likes taking care of him since he never had his mom around."

"I know that you know who she is or was," said Ben's eyes growing serious as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Care to share?"

"I'll take care of things before I leave," the Levin boy replied. "No worries. I can alter the future, but only a little. In this case, it ought to be enough for Ken."

Ben smiled and fell onto his bed quietly, a long sigh escaping him. "It's weird," he said after a long silence.

"I'm like Kevin, but tamer, right?"

Ben nodded, eyes questioning how he knew what he was thinking.

"Mind probe, _and_ I get that a lot," laughed Devlin, pulling his hood back over his head, feeling the darkness that it brought caress him like an old friend.

* * *

Gwen rolled her eyes as Eliza tucked another pillow under herself. "We all have our own paranoia and this is mine. Leave me alone." She snuggled into the mountain of fluff that she had created around herself. "I like pillows."

Gwen laughed, almost feeling like she was hanging out with Julie. Her emerald eyes found her daughter as she stared down at Eliza from where she lay at the foot of her bed. "So in the future, I let you sleep on the floor with about thirteen hundred pillows and blankets?"

"Yup. Sky gets the bed and Emery has to share a room with Ken since he lives with us. Devlin gets his own room in case the Angel of Death comes out. It's got a lot of safety features in it." The dark-haired girl let out a long sigh. "He's really upset for doing something that I wasn't around to see."

"Then let's not talk about Devlin," Gwen said, switching the subject. "How about Kenny?"

"What about him?" snorted Eliza, staring up at her mother from the floor. "He's my dweebish third cousin or something like that." She rolled her eyes. "He's like an annoying older brother."

Gwen poked her daughter with her foot. "Oh, come on, let's not start lying." A smile was sprawled across her expression. "I know there's something more there."

"He's like two years older than me," Eli scoffed. "And we're family. Where the heck is your brain?" She waved a hand in Gwen's general direction. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's legal. Second cousins and down are legal."

"Still gross," retorted Eliza, sounding like her father. "I mean, come on, it's disgusting. He's disgusting. And he's your cousin's son. My god, have you not seen how weird he is?"

"Smoothies are only the tip of the iceberg?"

Eliza nodded and groaned, burying her face deeply into a pillow. Gwen couldn't have ever been more wrong about something.

* * *

"Okay, you're going to drive me crazy," said Kevin as his best friend's future son jumped around the garage like it was one of those bouncy houses. "Any chance giving you a smoothie would get you to shut up and sit still?"

Ken ran off screaming into the backroom, throwing open the door to the new fridge that Kevin had put in and searching desperately.

For once, Kevin actually wanted to sleep. And for once, Ken wouldn't shut up and it was dark outside. The dark teen was debating whether to put him outside like a dog or not. He was still trying to figure out a plan to get rid of Ken or at least get him to sleep.

He came back, a smoothie clutched between his hands. "Good smoothie."

"Uh-huh." Kevin leaned back across the couch again, kicking his feet up.

The rest of the night went by with a calm silence. Another hour passed, and Kevin managed to sleep. Ken had been put out cold by the sleep serum Kevin had slipped into the smoothie. And for once, it was quiet.

* * *

**A/N: oh, god. Haha. Poor Kevin. So, just for the record, anyone interested in the KenXEliza pairing? I could do a fic on it. Eli's awesome and it wouldn't be too hard. Just review!**

**~Sky**


	22. Repairs

**A/N: was working last night. This is what I got. And I love the title for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Devlin set one foot inside the garage and his jaw dropped. "You fixed it," he breathed, racing to his car. The hood was covered in a fresh coat of paint, the rust all gone, or at least hidden. The cracks in the windows were gone. It looked good. The interior was still beat up and ruined, but Kevin had figured Devlin could fix that with some things in the future. He figured the future had a better way of getting the seats repaired.

Kevin nodded, lying on the couch with a cup of soda from Burger Shack in his hand. "Yup." He filled his lungs with air, feeling very accomplished. "Took me most of the night, but I got it."

Eliza was stretching her arms out as she walked in, a yawn making her look more exhausted than she really was. Her eyes found the car and her older brother hugging it, but she didn't so anything to bother him. "Where's Ken?" she asked, seeing Ben and Gwen coming in the garage side by side and realizing that one person was missing. "You kill him or something?" Her bright emerald gaze found Kevin who was grinning to himself.

"He's alive. I gave him a smoothie with some sleep pills in it to keep him out cold so he'd stop buggin' me last night." Kevin looked to his future daughter, seeing her almost worried for him. "So he's alive. I think."

"Meh." Eliza dropped into a wooden chair close to the couch, watching Devlin stroke the hood of his newly refurbished pick-up truck.

"Ken?" asked Gwen, looking to Kevin.

"Still sleeping." A grin remained plastered on his lips. It was so funny to see how they reacted when they didn't see a small annoying boy around after spending more than five minutes with someone prone to anger issues. People worried. Kevin found it amusing.

"Then will someone please go wake him?"

Five heads swiveled to find the source of the new voice. Five pairs of eyes found Paradox standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his lab coat.

"Um..." said Ben, running his fingers through his mop of brown hair. He didn't know how to say "Hi" to Paradox without it sounding weird or something. He already knew he was going to greet him. Didn't he? He was a time traveler. He should've known... Right? Ben was confused.

"Ken," reminded the accented scientist. "Someone go wake him."

Instead of bothering to move, Kevin just yelled. "Tennyson!"

It only took a few seconds, but Ken poked his head out of the backroom. "Kevin drugged me."

Ben snickered and slapped Kevin a quick high-five. He should've slapped him for drugging his son, but no harm was done, so he decided to laugh at it.

Gwen rolled her eyes. It was a bit ridiculous. Boys would be boys...

"Time to go," insisted Paradox. "If we plan on getting out of here on time, we should've left twenty-six seconds ago."

Devlin pulled himself away from his car and towards Eliza who was already making her way to the time traveler. Ken hauled himself from the backroom to join his friends.

"Ready?" asked Paradox as soon as they were all near.

"Adios," said Ken to the teens of the past. He gave a quiet wave.

Eliza just smiled at her parents, silent as ever.

Devlin closed his eyes and began to enter the minds of the three other teens. He quietly wiped away their memories and suppressed their thoughts long enough so that they wouldn't know what was going on for a little while, or at least until they were gone for good, back in the future, safe and sound. That way, their meddling in the past would have no effect on the future.

There was only one thing he wanted to effect the future. "Ready."

"They're clear?" asked Paradox, amazed at how fast Devlin's powers had advanced.

"Good to go."

A flash of light ensued, warping the children of the heroes to another portion of Bellwood for a few moments. Eliza and Ken were left in a shadowed alley with Paradox as Devlin approached the small girl standing beside her moped just around the corner.

Julie turned, a gasp catching in her throat. "Kevin?" she asked quietly, only able to think it was him. She didn't know anyone that was dark like this stranger was. But he did remind her of her boyfriend's best friend.

"Never baby-sit," warned the dark teen, watching her with his sapphire eyes turned dark. "Never baby-sit for a Levin."

She nodded, biting her lip.

And he vanished in a wisp of blue light right before her eyes, warped to the future with his sister and best friend, the time traveler as their guide.

Julie just stood there, stunned. Then she silently shook her head. "Kevin gets creepy when he isn't with Ben and Gwen," she muttered to herself, pulling on her helmet and riding home to go take care of Ship.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Julie's funny when she's oblivious. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	23. Home

**A/N: Rawr.**

**Disclaimer: I own Eliza, Devlin's truck, Sky, Emery and… I think that's it… maybe…**

* * *

Devlin, Eliza, and Ken blinked open their eyes to find themselves in the garage. The one with the crack that split the floor.

"Home," breathed Eliza, curling into her brother's arms as Kenny stared at the two. He could feel the relief sweeping over himself just as it was sweeping over them as well.

The garage door flew open as if the three teens were just on time.

"Devlin, Eliza!" cried Gwen, immediately rushing out to grab her two children that had seemed to be lost to her. Her mane of flames floated out behind her as she launched herself at her son first, pulling him into a tight hug. Her other hand was groping for her daughter as she found Eliza and pulled her close.

Once the redhead had her fill of her own flesh and blood, she was after Kenny, ruffling his hair and trying to suppress her sobs. She had missed the children more than the world. They were her whole life.

"That them?" came a deep, husky voice from inside of the house. And a dark head poked its way into the massive garage. "Eli? Dev?"

"Dad." And the dark-haired girl was already flying at her father, her arms wrapping around him tightly. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want to let go. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes; she buried her face in her father's dark shirt as he embraced her.

Devlin just shot the older Levin a quiet smile. He had had enough of his father to last him a long time. And he just wished his dad could remember it all. So many good moments had passed between them in the last few days… It seemed like a lifetime ago already. Probably because it was.

Kenny didn't even have to ask where his father was because Ben was in the garage within moments, grabbing at his son with tears bubbling in his jade eyes. "Ken," he whispered, tightly squeezing his son in a hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again." He ruffled his son's hair after a long moment of silence. "We can't afford to lose you."

The youngest Tennyson was about to ask what he meant when he noticed a small, fragile looking Asian woman standing behind his father. And it was like a wave of memories came back to him, crashing over him in a storm. "Mom," he breathed before darting to her and taking her into his arms.

Eliza was holding onto her father, but she looked over her shoulder to her distant cousin who was hanging onto his newly found mother. And suddenly, Eliza felt like she was remembering everything about her Aunt Julie.

Devlin just stood there as he was overcome with memories of his distant cousin's wife. "Good to be back," he breathed, leaning against the car that was still fully repaired, just the way his father had left it before they were warped back to the future.

Emery and Skylark flooded from the heart of the Levins' home, the boy darting to his brother and jumping on Devlin's back as Skylark was going to greet Kenny, light on her feet and bright blue eyes shimmering.

The Levin in the gray jacket felt his brother leap onto his back and pull his hood over his eyes. "Dev, it got lonely without you around here!" huffed the deep auburn haired fifteen year old. "It was so dull without someone to bug all the time. And Kenny wasn't even here to keep me company!" He clung onto his brother for dear life, acting more like a young child than a teenager.

Instead of doing anything, Devlin revved up a shock in his system and let it loose on his brother, causing Emery to shutter for a moment before falling off of him. Then Devlin pulled down his hood, a grin upon his lips. "Good to see that you're real and not a robot this time."

A few cusses slipped from Emery as he lay on the floor, struggling to get back up again.

"Mom?" asked Eliza, looking to her emerald-eyed mother. "You're not…" The dark-haired girl couldn't find the words to use to explain how her mother was no longer pregnant.

Gwen looked down, already knowing. "Yeah," she said, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair nonchalantly. "I kinda…" A sheepish smirk lay planted on her lips.

Devlin raised an eyebrow. "So we have another brother or sister?" asked Eliza, just looking at her brother's curious expression. Eagerness rose in her facial features, although no one really noticed.

"Yup," said Kevin, ruffling his daughter's ebony hair with the lone streak of red in it. "Wanna come meet 'em?"

"Them?" asked Devlin, interpreting his father's slang better than most people could. Sometimes he talked in an entirely different language. It was actually pretty funny to hear Gwen try to understand his street talk sometimes. "More than one?"

"Heaven, Angel, and Grace Levin," said Kevin with a smirk on his face as Gwen shot him a glare in the form of emerald daggers. "I won our match of Rock, Paper, Scissors on the names again," he laughed, figuring his wife would hit him later. She always lost their game over the names each year. Mostly because Devlin was usually on his side. But Kevin had let his favorite redhead get the best of him for Eliza. Mostly because he knew Gwen always wanted a daughter.

"You have the worst naming skills in the history of the world," hissed Gwen through gritted teeth.

Devlin and Emery and Skylark's expressions all turned into pouts.

"Not that you all have horrible names," she quickly covered as her cousin laughed at her, Julie easily joining him. "It's just that you're father is a moron."

And they all quietly nodded and agreed with that like there was nothing wrong with dissing the man who had given them life. But it was still funny to watch him pout.

One of the things Gwen loved about her husband was how he looked when he was sad. "So anyways," she cut in, stopping everyone from making fun of Kevin. If he was sad much longer, she would probably be neglected for the next hour. And she didn't want that; she didn't want that after just getting him back. "How about we all go inside?"

With that, the Tennysons and Levins slipped inside the house, going on with life as if Eliza, Devlin, and Ken had never even gone to the past and tampered with the future.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I finally finished. Hope you enjoyed it all. Please review. Thank you for reading!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. I own Grace, Heaven, and Angel, despite them not truly showing up in the series.**


End file.
